Phoenix Emblem
by ShadowHunter2000
Summary: Ranma 12, Fire Emblem Crossover. When Lyn met Giles, she didn't know that fate had great plans for her and many others.
1. Prologue: A Girl from the Plains

Phoenix Emblem

A Ranma ½ Fire Emblem Crossover

Prologue: The Girl From The Plains

A/N: They say that you can write anything that comes to mind. Making it good is the hard part. I hope I did both Ranma ½ and Fire Emblem justice by writing this. Ranma ½ is one of my favorite series and Fire Emblem is my favorite Gameboy Game.

Disclaimer: This goes for the whole story. I do not own either Ranma ½ or Fire Emblem. All original characters are mine.

"Speech"  
'Thought'

123454321

Lyn looked at the young man lying on the bed with a hint of concern. She had found him lying unconscious in the plains. She found that his belongings were still with him, but he didn't have any food, water, or any of the basic survival tools one needs to survive in the plains, which made her wonder why he was there in the first place. Luckily he wasn't injured when she found him.

The man had short brown hair that was a bit unkempt but that was probably due to traveling. He had simple traveling cloths including a traveling robe that was now off to the side with his other belongings. He wasn't attractive, but not ugly. He wasn't muscle bound, but he did have a bit of muscle on him. All in all, an average man.

Lyn sighed in relief as the young man stirred and awoke. "Are you awake?" she politely asked.

"Yeah," the young man said a bit weakly.

Lyn lifted the rag she placed on the young man's head. "I found you unconscious on the plains. I am Lyn of the Lorca tribe. You're safe now." She saw the young man smile. "Who are you? Can you remember your name?"

"Giles. My name is Giles." Giles looked Lyn over. She had on a tribal dress that was colored blue with a brown sash. She had long green hair that was tied off in a ponytail. Her blue eyes showed a cheerful young woman.

Lyn placed the cloth in a small bucket with water. "Your name is Giles? What an odd sounding name... but pay me no mind. It is a good name."

Giles slightly chuckled. "Thanks, I guess."

Lyn walked up next to Giles's bed. "I see by your attire that you are a traveler. What brings you to the Sacae Plains?" Lyn asked curiously. "Would you share your story with me?"

"Well... sure, I guess if you'll listen, I'll talk. It starts" A loud crack is heard from outside the hut.

Lyn looks towards the window. "Hm? What was that noise?" She starts walking towards the door. "I'll go see what's happening. Giles, wait here for me." Giles watches her leave and come back a half a minute later. "Oh, no! Bandits! They must have come down from the Bern Mountains!"

'Bern Mountains? I'm in southern Sacae. Made good time I guess,' Giles thought to himself.

Lyn got her sword and attached it to her belt. "They must be planning on raiding the local villages. I... I have to stop them!"

'That... would be a bad thing,' Giles silently agreed. 'Wait a minute, what does she mean by stopping them? She isn't thinking what I think she is thinking, is she?'

Lyn looked off towards the window. "If that's all of them, I think I can handle them on my own."

'She is,' Giles sighed mentally.

Lyn headed to the door. "You'll be safe in here, Giles."

'I don't want to get myself killed, but she did help me out, and maybe I could use some practice. Better than sitting in here like a sitting duck.' Giles sat up. "Let me help you out, Lyn."

Lyn stopped in her tracks. "What? You want to help? Well, can you use a weapon?"

Giles got out of the bed and gathered his things. "No, but I am a strategist."

Lyn nodded. "Ah, I see... So you're a strategist by trade? An odd profession, but..."

Giles rolled his eyes. 'Is it just me, or does she think everything strange is odd?'

Lyn smiled. "Very well. We'll go together!"

Lyn leaves the hut and Giles follows. Giles spots Lyn by a small patch of trees. "Over here!" she shouts towards Giles.

'Not a good thing to do in this situation you numbskull!' Giles mentally chided.

"If you want to help, Giles, I could use your advice."

'No duh!' Giles silently agreed.

"I'll protect you, so stay close to me." Lyn stated with confidence.

'I hope so, cause I can't fight at all.' Giles pulled a small orb from his pouch. 'Time to go to work.'

Lyn watched in amazement as a map of the surrounding area appeared in front of Giles. "That is amazing Giles. How did you do that?"

"This Myclearian orb allows me to view the battlefield like if I was a bird. It only covers so much though." Giles quickly scanned the map to get a general idea what they were dealing with. "I can see everything that goes on and I can concentrate on a specific person or area and get information like equipment, their general abilities, and I can listen to conversations. The main thing I use it for is to tell people where to go and who to attack and what with." Giles looked at Lyn. "While I am using this, I can't fight back, so I need you to cover me. Okay?"

Lyn nodded. "I will. It is time to stop the bandits."

Giles studied the map. They were in a large field with little to no trees for miles. The first bandit was a bit of a distance away, but not too far. The other was at some sort of building a good distance away. "There are only two of them. This shouldn't be that difficult. Okay, lets go towards that bandit over there."

Lyn nodded and walked forwards with Giles following behind. Lyn saw the bandit turn towards her. "Uh-oh! That bandit's spotted me. He's coming this way!"

'I'm surprised he didn't hear you yell earlier.' "Wait here. Let him come to us," Giles instructed. Lyn nodded and waited.

They didn't have to wait long. The bandit high-tailed it towards them. Giles stood there patiently waiting. After the bandit got about five yards away Giles smiled. "Now Lyn. Take him out."

Giles watched as the two traded blows. Now he knew Lyn looked a bit young and all, but he couldn't believe that she couldn't take the bandit out in two hits. The bandit took advantage of her weak strength and got in a blow. He could tell that the blow was solid and was a bit worried. Luckily she wasn't totally weak and finished off the bandit the next blow. "Victory!" Lyn exclaimed.

Giles shook his head. 'Barely. You definitely need work in the strength department.' "Better heal up before fighting the other one. Use a vulnerary."

Lyn nodded and drew out a small bottle out of her satchel. She downed the contents in a few gulps. "Good. I feel much better."

"Great." Giles called up his map. "Now let's head towards the other bandit near that building thingy."

"It's called a ger." Lyn corrected him. Giles looked confused. "You don't know what a ger is? It's a type of round hut. Many nomads live in huts like these."

"Okay, now let's be off. We have an appointment with a brigand."

Lyn nodded and headed towards the brigand. Giles noted that the brigand wasn't making an attempt to intercept. 'Must want to fight us while he has the ger to help him out. Smart for a brigand.' "Careful Lyn, this might be a bit more difficult."

Lyn replied with, "Understood," and rushed into battle.

Giles used the map to view the battle from a bit of a distance. He had a bad feeling about this. "Who do you think you are? You think that you can stand up to Batta the Beast?"

'Poor English, but he's not that stupid. Be careful Lyn.'

The first few trades told Giles that his worries were not unfounded. Lyn wasn't going to survive another hit. Batta was using the ger to his advantage and he did it well. He could take a few more hits without a problem, unless Lyn hit a vital spot.

"Whew, he's tough... It comes down to this next blow. Giles, if I fall, I want you to flee. You must escape!"

'Not a problem. I got very fast feet.'

The fight continued. Luckily Lyn was dodging and weaving very well, but she wasn't hitting him hard either. Suddenly Lyn tripped and fell. 'SHIT!' was all Giles could think as he saw Batta coming to finish Lyn off. Then Batta fell, but not from being tripped. Giles saw an arrow sticking out of Batta's back from between the shoulder blades. 'Where did that come from?' Giles checked his map and saw an archer standing behind where Batta was. 'Whew, thank heaven for unexpected help.' Giles ran up to Lyn. "Are you alright?"

Lyn stood up and brushed herself off. "Yes, I am." Lyn looked towards their new guest. "Thanks auntie. You saved me."

Giles turned towards the woman Lyn was talking to and stared in awe. She was beautiful, almost god like. She dressed in the same manner as Lyn but with brown instead of blue. Her brown braided hair went to her hips. Her face was like an angel. Any thought that this flower wasn't deadly was driven away by the arrow quiver by her side and her bow in hand.

The woman looked at Lyn with a sour expression. "Lyn, you should have waited for me before taking on these bandits. You know you aren't that strong yet." She looked towards Giles. "And what were you doing just standing there? She could have been seriously hurt."

"Aunt Kasumi, please stop. Giles doesn't fight. He is a strategist by trade." Lyn looked a bit embarrassed. "Where are my manners? Giles, this is my Aunt Kasumi. Aunt Kasumi, this is Giles. I found him unconscious in the plains about an hour ago."

Giles came out of his shocked state and smiled. "A pleasure to meet you."

Kasumi nodded. "I'm sorry for yelling at you." She turned towards Lyn. "Listen, Lyn, I'm sorry I went off at you like that, but"

Lyn cut her Aunt off. "I know, and I'm sorry. I sorely underestimated him," Lyn lowered her head "and it almost cost me. I'll need to be stronger if I'm going to survive... strong enough so that no one can defeat me."

Kasumi hugged Lyn. "It's all right Lyn. I'm just worried about you. Let's go home." Lyn nodded. Kasumi looked towards Giles. "You're welcome to stay with us for the evening if you want."

Giles smiled and nodded. "It would be rude of me to decline such an offer." 'Free food, free food, la lala lala la.'

Once they entered the hut, they prepared a small feast with the boar Kasumi hunted for food. Giles thought he was in heaven as he ate Kasumi's cooking. They had some polite small talk where Giles told them that he was traveling around gaining knowledge about the world and different military strategy. After a quiet evening, they retired to their beds.

123454321

The next morning...

"Good morning, Giles! Are you awake yet?"

'I wasn't until you yelled at me!' Giles did not want to get out of bed. It was so comfortable and warm. It was the best bed he ever slept in.

"The fight yesterday must have taken a lot out of you," Lyn noted.

Reluctantly deciding he wasn't going to get anymore sleep, Giles shrugged as he sat up. "Actually it was the last couple of months as a whole, but yesterday was a bit nerve wrecking."

Lyn smile faded and she took on a serious face. "Say, Giles... I want to talk to you about something."

"Go ahead," Giles said while yawning. He was still tired and it showed a bit.

Lyn looked at the bed. "You have some experience in the ways of war, I can see."

Giles nodded while stretching. "I do, but it is mostly school based. I still have much to learn about the world, which is why I am traveling around."

Lyn looked at Giles square in the eyes. "Would you allow Aunt Kasumi and I to travel with you?"

Giles immediately woke up with that shock. "Wha? What about your parents? Your relatives? What would they think?"

"What? You... want me to get permission from my parents?" Giles nodded. "My mother and my father... died six months ago."

Giles looked saddened. "Oh. I'm sorry."

Lyn lowered her head. "My people, the Lorca, they don't... Aunt Kasumi and I are the last of our tribe. Bandits attacked and... they killed so many people. The tribe was scattered." Lyn paused slightly. "My father was the chieftain, and I wanted to protect our people. But I am so young, and our tribe was old-fashioned. They wouldn't follow a woman. No one would follow me. Aunt Kasumi was the only one who stayed."

'That's why she was so adamant about taking out those bandits. That's why Kasumi was so worried about her.' Giles placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

Lyn started to tear up. "I'm sorry. Aunt Kasumi and I have been alone for so long..." Lyn straightened up, closed her eyes, and wiped her eyes. "No. No more. I will shed no more tears."

Giles looked to his side and saw Kasumi standing there with a slight smile on her face. 'Lyn must have been torturing herself for a while now. The attack must of hurt her deep emotionally.'

Lyn remained quiet for a minute while she regained her composure. When Lyn opened her eyes, Giles gave her a worried look. "Thank you. I'm better now. Giles, I want— I must become stronger, so that I may avenge my father's death! Yesterday's battle taught me something. I won't become stronger sitting here. Giles, tell me that you'll train me, that you'll let us travel with you!"

Giles rubbed his chin while thinking. 'Well, she could use some work, but she does know how to survive out here, and I won't have to worry about bandits. Kasumi is really deadly with that bow. Our combined strength would be great. And I don't want to miss any more of Kasumi's cooking or her looks! Case settled.' "Sure, I will let you two come with me. It would be an honor."

Lyn smiled a giant smile. "You will? That's wonderful! Thank you! Oh, thank you! We'll be better off working together, I know it!" She got and went next to Kasumi. "You'll be our master strategist, and we'll be your peerless warriors! We can do it! Right?"

Giles raised his hands in triumph. "Yeah!" 'Three cheers for me and my great fortune.' "Hip, hip, hooray!"

Kasumi stood there with a great smile on her face. "This will be so much fun."

A/N: Before anyone starts asking questions, I will say that everything will be explained in due time. And I will not be doing every battle in great detail. All battles will be put in (and maybe a few extra), but the most I will do is the important parts to character development and to the story plot. I did this battle in detail to show that Lyn needs work fighting and to give Kasumi an entrance.

I have mostly everything set in mind on what I want to do, but I am open to suggestions and constructive criticism. Please no flames.


	2. Chapter One: Footsteps of Fate

Phoenix Emblem

A Ranma ½ Fire Emblem Crossover

Chapter One: Footsteps of Fate

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed my story. Didn't expect those so fast.

One quick note about the chapters. Most of them will be along the same lines as Fire Emblem, but they will begin to diverge as the plot develops.

"Speech"  
'Thought'

123454321

Lyn, Kasumi, and Giles all agreed that to get anywhere far, they would need some supplies. They decided that the best place to get the necessary equipment and rations was Bulgar, the commercial center of Sacae.

Once inside the town, Giles looked around. He was amazed by the shear size of the city. Kasumi walks around a bit checking out the stands. Giles notices Lyn standing at the far side of the market. "Giles! Over here!" Giles slightly shook his head and walked over to her. "This is Bulgar, the biggest city in all of Sacae. Amazing, isn't it?"

Giles nodded. 'I didn't think that the nomads would make anything like this. The nomads of Sacae are a truly amazing group.'

"Oh, my heart! What a dazzling vision of loveliness!"

'What the?' was all Giles could think as he and Lyn turned towards the source of the voice. The saw a man dressed in green cavalier armor walking towards them.

"Hm?" was all Lyn said as she watched the man approach.

The man was obviously a cavalier. He had on light green armor. He had short saggy brown hair with a black headband. "Wait, O beauteous one! Would you not favor me with your name? Or better yet, your company?" he asked while taking Lyn's hand.

Lyn took her hand back. "Where are you from, sir knight, that you speak so freely to a stranger?" Lyn replied.

The man smiled. "Ha! I thought you'd never ask! I am from Lycia! I hail from the Caelin canton, home to men of passion and fire."

Kasumi came up from behind Giles. "Mr. Giles, who is that?"

Giles had a talk to Kasumi earlier about calling him mister, but it didn't seem to click with Kasumi. Giles ignored the Mr. part and smiled. "A knight from Lycia who is making an utter fool of himself."

The knight looked towards Kasumi. "Can this be true? There are two visions of loveliness in my mere presence. How blessed am I this day. Please tell your names."

Kasumi looked a bit bewildered. "Oh my!"

Lyn didn't look amused. "Home to men of passion and fire you say? Shouldn't that be 'home to callow oafs with loose tongues'?"

The knight smiled. "Ooooh... you're even lovely when you're cruel."

Giles sweat dropped. 'This dude is desperate. Even more desperate than me.'

Lyn grabbed both Giles's and Kasumi's hands. "Let's go Aunt Kasumi, Giles. I have nothing more to say." Lyn dragged Giles and Kasumi with a few bags of supplies they had managed to get.

They were walking up the road when they saw two horses blocking the path. Lyn shook her head. "Who parks their horses in the middle of the road like this?"

Giles looked the horses over. "I think that the one with the green dressings belong to our womanizer over there. The other one might belong to a friend of his."

Lyn shook her head. "I am disliking Lycian knights even more. I go ask them to move their horses." Lyn stormed off in a small huff.

Giles heard Kasumi mumble "Just like sis," and went after her.

'This should be interesting,' Giles thought. He pulled his Myclearian orb and summoned up the area where he saw the knight last.

Meanwhile...

The green armored knight watched the two women walk off. "Wait! Please..."

"Sain! Hold your tongue!"

Sain turned around and saw his red armored partner walk up towards him. "Ah, Kent! My boon companion! Why so severe an expression?" Sain asked like he did nothing wrong.

"If your manner were more serious, I wouldn't have to be so severe!" the red armored knight said with a bit of anger in his voice. "We still have a mission to complete!"

Sain smiled. "I know that. But how could I remain silent in the presence of such beauty, Kent? I would have been discourteous!" Sain grew a wistful expression on his face, like he was in a dream world.

Kent brought him out of his dream. "What do you know of courtesy?"

The conversation would of continued, but Lyn stopped it. "Excuse me! You're blocking the road. If you would be so kind as to move your horses..."

Kent nodded. "Of course. My apologies..." Kent seemed to have a sudden interest in Lyn.

Lyn smiled. "Thank you. You, at least, seem to be honorable enough."

Kent couldn't take his eyes off her. "Hm? Pardon me, but... I feel we've met before."

Lyn looked confused. "I beg your pardon?"

Sain looked shocked. "Hey! No fair, Kent! I saw her first!"

Lyn shook her head. "Tsk! It seems there are no decent men among Lycia's knights!"

Giles shook his head as he watched the scene. 'Boys will be boys. Now only if they learned how to control of their mouths like me.'

Kasumi caught up to Lyn. "Lyn, please control your temper. It will do you no good losing it here."

Sain quickly went up to Kasumi. "You came back o fair maiden. Please have a drink with me."

Lyn stomped her foot. "That's it! Let's go Aunt Kasumi! I've run out of patience!" Lyn stormed off with Kasumi in tow.

Giles sweat dropped. 'Note to self. Don't piss her off. I am kind of surprised. The red armored one, Kent I think, doesn't strike me as the womanizer type. Let's see if I can solve this mystery.'

Kent started after Lyn. "Wait, please! It's not like that." Kent stopped and turned towards Sain. "Sain, you loot!"

Sain looked confused. "Huh? Not like that? I thought you were..."

Kent looked like he was about to choke Sain. "I am NOT you! Come, we must follow her. I suspect"

Giles would of listened further but Lyn approached. "I just can't believe it! I hate Lycian knights!"

'Well, you're about to hate them more,' Giles thought as he put his orb away.

Once they were outside the city gates, Kasumi placed a hand on Lyn's shoulder. "Are you calm now, Lyn?"

Lyn nodded. "Yes, auntie, I am." Lyn suddenly stopped and glanced over her shoulder. She immediately went for her sword "Run! We're being pursued!"

'That was fast,' Giles thought as he turned around and looked towards the area behind Lyn. He saw a group of bandits coming towards them. 'Uh-oh, not who I was expecting.' Giles smiled slightly. 'But this does bring up a key point. Lyn has a great danger sense. Better remember that.'

"Could it be the knights from town?" Lyn turned around. "No... It's not them. These men are out for blood!"

Giles turned around to start running when he noticed that they had bandits coming from that side as well. 'Great, we're surrounded. These bandits don't screw around.'

A bandit with short brown hair came up towards Lyn. "Heh heh hehh... Aren't you the pretty one!"

Giles studied the group. "This one must be the leader. Lyn, you better watch him."

The bandit looked Lyn over. "Your name is Lyndis, is it not?"

Giles noted that both Lyn and Kasumi were shocked at that statement. 'The bandit knows her. There's more going on than meets the eye.'

Lyn was slowly coming out of her shock. "What did you call me? ...Who are you?" Giles noted that Kasumi was getting her bow ready and Lyn was reaching for her sword.

The bandit shook his head. "Such a waste. An absolute waste. The things I do for gold... Ah, well. Time to die, darlin'!" The bandit looked at Kasumi. "You, on the other hand, I will keep and sell... after I'm done with you," he said with a lustful smile on his face.

Kasumi reached for an arrow. "I will not allow you to touch me, you monster!"

The bandit looked mad. "You better watch your mouth you bitch! C'mon out, boys!"

Giles activated his orb and saw additional bandits appear from the woods. 'Not good. Too many of them. Seven on two is not good odds at all.'

"Oh my," was all Kasumi could say as she readied her bow.

Lyn looked around and started to worry. "Oh, no! There are more than I can handle... But I will not give up!"

"Hey! There she is!"

Giles noticed that the two knights made their way to the battlefield. 'About time.'

The head bandit looked confused. "Huh?"

Lyn was confused as well. "What?"

Kasumi looked towards the knights with a smile. "Hello."

Sain and Kent went up to Lyn. "Whew... Finally caught up..." Sain noticed the Bandits. "Hold! You there! What is your business? Such numbers against two girls? Cowards, every one of you!"

Lyn looked mad. "You, You're from-"

She didn't get to finish as Kent interrupted her. "We can discuss that later. It appears these ruffians mean to do you harm. If it a fight they want, let them look to me!"

Sain puffed his chest out. "Stand back! I'll take care of this!"

Lyn was having none of that. "No! This is my fight! Stay out of my way!"

Kasumi got in the middle and made calming gestures. "Now, now. We should work together. Don't you agree Mr. Giles?"

Giles nodded. "Yep, that I do. Listen, I'll direct everyone and you all fight. How does that sound?"

Lyn nodded. "That is acceptable."

Sain smiled. "That sounds great."

Kent readied his sword. "A great solution. My name is Kent, a knight from Lycia. This is my companion Sain. We will follow your orders in this battle."

Lyn smiled. "Great! Giles, Aunt Kasumi, and I will lead! Let's go!"

Giles sighed in relief. 'I don't need then fighting each other right now. Four on seven sounds better than two on seven.' Giles stuck next to Lyn as the others spread out to cover the area, except for Kasumi who was hanging back in the rear. First thing he noted on his map that there was quite a bit of forest around which would make traveling by horse slower than usual. Ha also noted that a stream that had two bridges. Giles found the head bandit on the other side of the stream next to the mountain. 'Saving himself for last with one man as back up. Has his back protected by the mountains. Ample amount of people to do the job correctly. Decent tactics and they had an ambush ready. This was too well planned for a simple raid. This has me worried.'

Giles used his orb to check Sain's and Kent's equipment. Kent was equipped well for a cavalier. He had both a lance and two swords, which gave him added flexibility. Kent also had some vulnerary to heal himself. Sain, on the other hand, only had a lance, which was bad in this situation.

Sain was about to discover this as he charged the nearest bandit yelling, "Attack!"

Giles used the orb to yell, "No, don't charge! You don't have the proper equipment!" Sain ignored the warning as he battled with the bandit. Watching the battle turn sour, he called Kasumi and Kent. "Back him up! He won't survive at this rate!" Sain had taken a hit to the chest. Luckily it didn't do much damage, but Giles wasn't taking any chances right now. Sain has already proven himself a bit reckless. "Lyn, cover them and make sure the other bandits don't get any ideas." The other bandits were a bit of a distance off, but they were heading their way.

Kent was the first to reach the scene as he pulled one of his swords out and started to attack. Kasumi caught up and lunched an arrow, hitting the bandit square in the chest, felling him. Kent went up to Sain. "Sain! Why did you run out like that?"

Sain wiped some sweat from his head. "The bandit didn't look so tough. I thought I could take him. Why was he able to evade my attacks like that?"

Kent wanted to slap Sain upside the head. "Why aren't you using your sword?"

Sain gave a cocky grin. "The lance is more heroic. A knight should look heroic, don't you think?"

Kent shook his head. "Your hopeless. If you don't take fighting more seriously, you're going to find yourself on the end of a blade!"

Sain looked a bit shameful. "Truth be told, I... forgot to buy a sword."

Kent gave Sain a skeptical look. "Forgot? Or were you simply too busy dallying with the ladies."

Sain puffed his chest out. "Don't be so mad. I'll be fine with a lance. I'm that good!"

"I'd prefer to rely on your skill, not your empty bragging!" Kent tossed Sain his spare blade. "Take my spare blade and use it to attack next time!"

Sain smiled. "Are you sure? My thanks, Kent!" Sain joined up with Lyn and Kasumi who were guarding their backs.

Kent shook his head. "You're almost more trouble than you're worth. Almost." Kent regrouped with the others just in time to see four bandits heading their way.

Giles walked up to Sain. "You do not move until I tell you to. You almost got killed!" Giles glanced at his map. "Since you now have a sword to use, I can now use you. The bandits didn't take to us singling out their buddy like that, so they are keeping in a group. This is what we're going to do. Kent, Sain, and Lyn will go forward and meet them head on using the woods as cover. Kasumi will provide long-range support. I'll stay with her to stay out of the way. Let's go."

The fighters nodded and went up to meet the advancing bandits. Giles glanced at his map. "I hope you all have some tricks up your sleeve, cause we need them."

Lyn loosened her grip of the sword a bit as she raised it above her head. "Try this on for size." Giles gaped as Lyn disappeared, and then reappear. The bandit had two deep gashes, one in the chest and one in the neck. Needless to say he was no more. "How about that?" Lyn asked mockingly.

"That works," was Giles's reply as he watched both Kent and Sain hold their targets at bay. Unfortunately, the last bandit snuck behind them and started towards Lyn as her back was turned.

Kasumi saw this. "Lyn!" Kasumi drew an arrow, twirled it on her finger, loaded her bow, and shot it at the bandit. The arrow embedded itself into the bandit's neck.

Saying Giles was shocked was an understatement. 'Note to self. Never upset a woman ever again.' Giles went back to the battle and breathed a sigh of relief as he saw both Kent and Sain finishing up their battles. "Great. Kent, take Lyn and take out the leader. Sain, I want to talk to you."

Kent nodded and helped Lyn up on the horse. As the two rode off, Giles looked at Sain. "I listened to your conversation with Kent and I have one thing to say to you. No matter how heroic a knight is, if he is stupid or acts stupid, he will be laughed at. A smart knight is admired. Remember that. Now make sure nobody sneaks up on us." Giles went back to his map and saw that Lyn and Kent had just made it to the head bandit.

The bandit looked at Kent with disgust. "Accursed knights, always tampering in others' affairs."

Lyn and Kent took on the bandit at the same time, quickly subduing him. Giles watched as the bandit lay dying. "Blast... There was only... supposed to be two lone... girls..."

Giles waited as Kent and Lyn made their way back to him. Lyn greeted him with cheer. "That's the last of them! Fantastic work, Giles!"

Giles chuckled. "Hey, don't give me all the credit. You all did well fighting. I screwed up and almost got you killed."

Kasumi placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it Mr. Giles. All ended well." She turned towards the two knights. "Thank you for helping us. I do not think that we would of managed without your assistance."

Kent smiled. "There is no need for thanks. We did what was right." He turned towards Lyn. "Now I think that we should explain ourselves. We have ventured from Caelin, in Lycia, in search of someone."

Kasumi looked confused. "Lycia? Where is that?"

"It the country beyond the mountains in the southwest," Lyn answered. "Unless I'm mistaken."

"No, you are correct," Kent assured her. "We have come as messengers to the lady Madelyn, who eloped with a nomad some nineteen years ago."

'I don't like where this is going,' Giles thought bitterly. 'I think I got myself into some deep shit.'

Lyn looked confused. "Madelyn?"

Kent nodded. "Our lord the marquess of Caelin's only daughter. He was heartbroken that his own daughter would abandon him so. Eventually, the marquess simply declared that he had no daughter."

Sain continued the explanation. "And then this year, we received a letter from Lady Madelyn. It said that she, her husband, and their daughter were happily living on the Sacae plains. The marquess was ecstatic to learn he had a granddaughter of eighteen years. I remember the smile on his face when he announced that he'd suddenly become a grandfather." Sain paused. "The granddaughter's name is Lyndis. This was also the name of the marquess's wife, who passed away at an early age."

Lyn looked a bit sad. "Lyndis?"

"That she should bear this name thawed the marquess's heart," Sain continued. "Now, his only wish is to meet his daughter's family at least once. That is why we're here. We didn't know that Lady Madelyn died a few days after sending her letter... We only learned this shortly after we arrived in Bulgar."

"But we also learned all was not lost. Her daughter yet lives. We heard that she was living with a family friend on the plains..." Kent paused. "I... I knew it immediately. You are the lady Lyndis."

Kasumi looked shocked. "Oh my."

Lyn looked a bit flustered. "Why would you think that..."

"Your resemblance to your departed mother is remarkable," Kent replied.

Lyn looked a bit shocked. "What? Did you know my mother?"

Kent looked a bit saddened. "I'm sorry to say I never met her directly, but I saw her portraits in Castle Caelin."

Lyn looked towards the sky with a far away look. "To the rest of my tribe, I was always Lyn. But when I was with my parents... When it was just the four of us, I was Lyndis." Lyn sighed. "It's all so strange. It was just Aunt Kasumi and myself, and now I have a grandfather. Lyndis... I miss my mother calling me by that name." Lyn recalled something. "Wait! That bandit! He called me Lyndis, too!"

Kent looked shocked. "What? How could he have-"

Sain put the pieces of the puzzle together. "He was a henchmen of Lord Lundgren, wasn't he?"

"Lundgren? Who's that?" Lyn asked.

Kent's expression turned sour. "He's the marquess's younger brother. Everyone assumed that the Lady Madeyln was gone forever. This made Lord Lundgren heir to the marquess's title."

Sain nodded. "To be blunt, milady, your existence is an obstacle to your granduncle's ambitions."

Lyn looked shocked. "That's—But I have no interest in inheriting any title!"

Giles looked towards the sky. 'I knew it. I'm in the middle of a coup. Just fucking great!' He looked towards Kasumi who had a worried expression on her face. 'Must be concerned for Lyn's welfare. By the rumors, Kasumi is only a family friend, but the way her and Lyn interact, they are very close. This must be hell on her nerves.'

Sain continued the conversation. "Unfortunately, your granduncle is not the sort of man to believe that. I believe the attempts on your life will persist."

Kasumi gasped. "Oh my! Is there any way we can stop this? To convince Lord Lundgren to stop hunting us?"

Kain shook his head. "He is a power hungry man who wants nothing short of rule over Caelin. The only way we can keep you safe is to come with us to Caelin."

Lyn looked towards Kasumi. "Aunt Kasumi, what do you think we should do?"

Kasumi looked thoughtful. "I believe that we have very little choice in the matter. We better go with them." She turned towards Kent. "Mr. Kent, how far is it to Caelin?"

"It is quite far. We have to first go through Bern, then cross the mountains into Lycia."

Giles pulled his orb out. "Here, Kasumi." Giles summoned a map of the continent they were on. "We are here, and this is Lycia. Caelin is further in towards the center of Lycia."

Kasumi looked shocked. "Oh my! That is quite far."

Giles sensed uneasiness to her voice. "Are you alright Kasumi?"

Lyn went next to Kasumi. "We have never been outside of Sacae." She placed an arm around Kasumi. "Don't worry Aunt Kasumi. Everything will be alright."

Kasumi nodded. "Thank you Lyn. It is just I sense that this is just the beginning of something big."

Lyn looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Kasumi shook her head. "Don't fret over it. It might just be some shaken nerves. I believe that we are going to need more supplies from town before we head off."

123454321

A little while later, Giles walked off to the hills near the town. Lyn saw this and ran after him. "Giles, are you alright?"

Giles looked towards the plains to the distance. "Yeah, I just need to think."

Lyn went up next to him. "I am sorry about all this."

Giles shook his head with a smirk. "It is not your fault. I had a bad feeling all through that battle, and it looks like I was right. So, I guess that you still want me to help you, right?"

Lyn looked down. "Well... I could still use your help, and you are a great help in battle. I don't want to"

Giles cut her off. "Don't worry about it. This will be more exciting than walking around on my own."

Lyn smiled. "Thank you Giles. You have no idea how much this means to me." Lyn rushed back towards Kasumi and the others, leaving Giles with his thoughts.

'Let's take a quick toll of what has happened to me these last two months. I got the shit kicked out of me by Demona, I was swindled out of two hundred gold by that shaman, got lost in Sacae without out supplies, and now I'm involved in a coup. My life has gone downhill in a bad way. At least I have Kasumi's cooking to keep me company for a while. I pray that nothing else bad happens any time soon.'


	3. Chapter Two: Sword of Spirits

Phoenix Emblem

A Ranma ½ Fire Emblem Crossover

Chapter 2: Sword of Spirits

"Speech"  
'Thought'

123454321

A small alter lies in the outskirts of Bulgar. Lyn explained to Giles that this is where many travelers come to pray for a safe journey.

"Really," Giles said a bit curious.

Lyn nodded. "Yes. They say that the temple where the alter stands has a powerful bond to the world of spirits."

Sain smiled. "Oh! How quaint!"

Kent nodded. "The teachings of Elimine have the most followers in Elibe. It is nice to see that, here at least, the ancient customs are still observed."

Giles nodded and noticed that Kasumi was looking towards the sky in a slight daze. "A coin for your thoughts?" He saw a tear roll down her cheek. "Are you alright?"

Kasumi slowly shook her head. "It's… nothing. Just… some old memories. That is all."

Giles didn't seem convinced but decided to let it go… for now. He saw a woman running up to them in a hurry. 'Wonder what she wants.'

The woman ran up to Lyn. "I beg your pardon lady, milady. Are you headed to the alter?"

Lyn nodded. "Yes, we are indeed."

"Then you must hurry and help the priest there. I saw a band of local ruffians head in there not long ago. They seemed intent on stealing the altar's sacred sword!"

Lyn looked shocked. "The Mani Katti… They're going to steal it? I can not allow this to happen!"

"You look like a virtuous group. Please, help him!" The woman walked off in a hurry, probably to find more help.

Sain, Kent, and Kasumi looked a bit worried. Kasumi was the first to speak. "What are we going to do? Mr. Giles, can you think of something?"

Giles thought about it. "We need to prepare for this. We can not just fly off and fight."

Lyn nodded. "I agree. I think that there are some homes south of us. Perhaps we should go there and question the residents."

Giles nodded. "A sound plan. Kent and I shall stay here and keep an eye out. Kasumi, Sain, and Lyn, head south and find those homes. Get as much info as you can. I shall listen in and see what I can think of with the info we get." Giles activated his Myclearian orb. "Let's do this."

Lyn, Sain and Kasumi headed south while Kent keep on the look out just in case the bandits decided to sneak up for a sneak attack. Lyn made it to the first house. She saw the woman who asked for help. "Say aren't you…"

Lyn nodded. "Yes, and we're going to help, but we need some information."

The woman looked excited. "Oh! You're going to help the priest! Well, perhaps you could benefit from something I saw earlier… The bandits may have the main entrance guarded."

Giles rolled his eyes. 'Great, that makes things easier,' he thought sarcastically.

"However, one of the altar's walls is cracked and in poor repair. You might be able to create another entrance by breaking it down. We're all counting on you!"

Kent looked at Giles. "Anything yet?"

Giles nodded. "Yes, but I don't know how we can use it to our advantage. One of the walls is cracked and can probably be broken down."

Kent nodded. "Great."

Giles shook his head. "Only problem is that we don't have anything that can break a wall down. Swords and lances don't bring down walls very well. What we need"

"Is an axe?"

Giles turned towards the new voice. "Yeah, that sounds right." He saw a woman standing there with an axe and a hammer strapped to her shoulders. She was dressed in an all black outfit consisting of a black short sleeve shirt and black pants. Her long brown hair was tied off in a ponytail. "Who are you?"

The woman held out her hand. "Ukyo." Giles shook her hand. "I see that you have a need for my talents."

Giles nodded. 'Ukyo… that name sounds familiar…' "Yeah. Hold on a second." Giles went to his orb. "Did you guys find anything else out?"

He heard Kasumi say, "Only that there are some steep foothills that horses can not traverse."

Giles nodded. "Understood. Sain, did you find anything?"

"Nothing much except something about the sword waiting for a wielder, but that is it."

"Okay, everyone come back, we have a plan." Giles looked over his map. 'The magic in the alter is making it hard to see inside of there. I don't want to go in blind.'

Giles waited for the others to catch up. Suddenly he heard a loud "Ukyo! Is that you?"

Ukyo turned towards the source of the voice. "Kasumi? Kasumi!" Ukyo ran towards Kasumi and enveloped her in a hug. "Oh my god! You're okay!"

Kasumi was returning the hug fully. "I don't believe it! How long has it been?"

"Too long," Ukyo replied.

While the two women were exchanging greetings, Giles was working on his orb. 'Come on, come on, I need to see inside.' He was focusing his thoughts to the orb. The picture finally came through. 'Success… Shit.' With the new picture came the knowledge of how many people they were facing. 'Son of a bitch, this ain't good.' Giles looked up just as Sain was hit over the head with the blunt side of Ukyo's axe. 'I'm not even going to ask.' "Uh, guys, we got a problem."

Everyone turned towards him except Sain, who was still trying to get his bearings straight. "What is the problem?" Lyn asked.

Giles showed the map to the others. "The alter is filled with bandits. I see about nine on the inside and four on the outside. All except one of them are using axes. The last one, who I am assuming is the leader, is using a sword. He is right now trying to pull a sword from an alter."

Lyn looked worried. "The Mani Katti! We must hurry."

Giles nodded. "Okay, here's the plan. Since the hills won't allow for horses to pass, we will go in through the wall. Ukyo, use your hammer to break down the wall. Kent and Sain will guard you from the south where the bandits will come from. Kasumi will provide far range support from the back. Lyn will jump in as needed. Everyone be careful. We don't know how skilled these bandits are."

"They shouldn't be too much of a threat." All eyes turned towards Ukyo. "They are not very skilled, but their leader is. He is the one with the sword. His name is Glass."

Giles gave Ukyo a hooded glaze. "And how would you know all this?"

Ukyo pulled her hammer from her shoulder. "I have been following this group for some time."

Kasumi looked confused. "Why would you be following them?"

Giles suddenly remembered something important. 'Wait a second!' "You're the Bandit Hunter, aren't you?" Giles stated more than questioned.

Ukyo nodded. "That's me."

Sain smiled. "Oh, I heard of you. You hunt down bandits that have raided villages and done evil deeds. I heard of you back in Bern. You're famous and beautiful." Ukyo's glare made him back up a couple of feet.

"Well, I guess that helps us then," Giles stated. "But one thing bothers me. How were you going to take on Glass? Axes do poorly against swords."

Ukyo sighed. "I broke my swordreaver two days ago. I was planning on using that, but after it broke, I started to observe them till I found some help. Luckily you all showed up."

Giles nodded. "Okay then. Let's break some Glass. Everyone in position."

Everyone set up defenses quickly and Ukyo looked at the wall that she was going to break down. "This shouldn't be too hard." She quickly went to work.

Once Ukyo started, Giles saw that the bandits were responding. "Okay, here we go. Kent, Sain, incoming."

Six bandits came up from the hills and rushed the group. Sain and Kent went to battle being careful to not let any of them past them. Kasumi shot arrows at the bandits to help bring them down. The six bandits were taken out with little effort.

'She was right, these guys don't know how to fight very well.' Giles observed. "Six down, seven to go. How's that wall coming?"

Ukyo grunted a, "Almost there," as she continued to pound away at the wall.

Giles watched his map. 'They're waiting for the wall to collapse and then they're pour on through. Decent strategy, but too predictable. Idiots.' "Lyn, once the wall falls, dive in through the hole and start taking out the rest of the bandits. Sain, Kent, follow her in and help clean up. Kasumi, stay back here."

Ukyo shouted, "It's down!" as the wall fell apart. Upon seeing this, Lyn, Kent, and Sain jumped through and started battle with the rest of the bandits. After a brief scuffle, only Glass remained.

"Who do you think you are? What chance do you think you have against me?" Glass shouted as he held a defensive position.

"Kent, Sain, go in with lances. Lyn, guard the front entrance to make sure he doesn't break for it. Ukyo, guard the hole," Giles commanded as fast as he could.

The two knights went into battle. Glass may have been good, but he couldn't stand up against two people at once. He quickly fell.

Lyn smiled. "We did it! We won."

A bishop came from the back room. "Ah, your clothing… Are you of the Lorca tribe?"

Lyn nodded. "I'm Lyn, the chieftain's daughter. Are you hurt, sir?"

The bishop smiled. "Thanks to you, I am unscathed. You have my gratitude."

Kasumi walked up to the bishop. "And the sword? Is it safe?"

The bishop nodded. "Yes, I have sealed the sword safely away."

Lyn nodded. "That is a relief."

The bishop stepped next to the sword. "You came to pray on the sword, did you not?"

Lyn nodded. "We are about to embark on a long journey. I want to pray for a safe voyage."

"Then come and lay your hands on the Mani Katti and pray."

Lyn went to the sword and laid her hands on it. When her hand made contact, it started to glow.

The bishop looked shocked. "Hm?"

Lyn also looked shocked. "What? Did--"

Kasumi looked worried. "Oh my, it's glowing."

The bishop went from shocked to pleased. "Ah. Hm… it's the power of the spirits. Lyn, they have looked into your soul and they call out to you."

Lyn looked worried. "What does that mean?"

The bishop looked right at Lyn. "You are its rightful owner. You are to wield the Mani Katti."

Lyn looked shocked. "No… I can't… I couldn't…"

The bishop motioned towards the Mani Katti. "It is the sword's wish. If you require proof, draw it from its sheath."

Lyn did as the bishop said, and the sword came out effortlessly. Giles looked amused. 'Well, well, finally something good happens.' Giles frowned. 'And with my luck, that means something bad is going to happen.'

The bishop looked at the sword in awe. "I never dared to hope that I might meet the wielder of the Mani Katti in my life. I am indeed fortunate to see your sword reach your hands."

Lyn was still in a slightly shocked state. "My sword?"

Kasumi gave Lyn a hug. "This is wonderful. You should be honored."

"It is time for you to go, Lyn," the priest said. "You face a great many ordeals. Grip this sword, and meet your destiny head-on."

Lyn bowed to the priest. "Yes… yes, sir!"

123454321

The group headed out of the alter and made their way towards the clearing from where they came. Giles took in the conversations that were going on around him and it was troubling him. Kent and Sain were talking to Lyn about the sword and getting to accept what just happened. That he didn't have a problem with. He also noticed that Ukyo and Kasumi were chatting up a storm as they walked. That he didn't have a problem with either. The problem came from the fact that he couldn't understand a thing they were saying, and it was frustrating him. 'What language are they talking in? Gibberish? Baby speak?' "Excuse me," Giles said to get their attention. Both women turned towards him. "Ukyo, what are you planning on doing now since your target has been taken cared of?"

Ukyo glanced towards Kasumi. Kasumi smiled. "I would like to ask to join your group. I'm sure that you could use my skills and I know this area a bit better than anyone here."

Sain stepped in as to say something, but quickly stopped when Ukyo looked towards him. Giles was quite amused. 'Not even one day and she has already tamed Sain. I like this one already.' "I see no problem with it. What about you Lyn?"

Lyn smiled. "I think it is a wonderful idea. Welcome to the group Ukyo."

Ukyo smiled. "Thanks, sugar. So where are we headed?"

Giles smiled. "We'll explain on the way."

A/N: Comments and reviews are appreciated. The next chapter shouldn't take so long to get out, but things can happen. Let me know if there is anything you all think could be done to improve the story.

One thing I would like to put out is as you can tell and I have said before, I won't be putting too much detail into the battle. I'm more interested in the character development than the actual fighting. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter.


	4. Chapter Three: Band of Mercenaries

Phoenix Emblem

A Ranma ½ Fire Emblem Crossover

Chapter Three: Band of Mercenaries

A/N: Thanks to all for reading and reviewing my story. I noticed that many of you have questions about when the other characters are going to appear. I won't give out any specifics about that, but I will say that they are making their way to the story.

"English"  
**"Japanese"  
**'Thought'

123454321

Giles looked around as the group walked. According to his orb, they are in Bern near the mountain range that separates the plains of Sacae from the country of Bern. Kent insisted that this was the best way to get to Lycia, but Giles knew that mountains in general were the home to many bands of bandits (he learned that in the academy). Hopefully they didn't run into any trouble with bandits, but that hope was shot when they came upon a small village.

Giles looked around silently taking in the site. 'This is terrible, and judging by the evidence, this happened recently. Very recently.'

Kasumi looked upon the ruined village almost in tears. "Oh… my…"

Lyn was right beside her aunt. "This place… It's…"

Ukyo quietly fumed while holding her axe tightly. Her knuckles were turning white.

Sain and Kent looked at the ruins with a hint of anger. "The whole area is in ruins," Sain stated. "Why doesn't the marquess do anything to help?"

"Taliver Mountain is home to a gang of vicious, ruthless bandits," Lyn informed Sain with a small tear in her eye. "No marquess holds power here." She looked towards the mountain. "My village was near here, on the other side of the mountain." Kasumi placed a comforting hand on Lyn's shoulder. "My people were… the Taliver bandits came at night. It took only one night. The survivors numbered less than ten, including Aunt Kasumi and me." Her face took one of disgust. "They're soulless beasts. I will never forgive them. Never."

Giles listened to Lyn with a saddened face. 'Taliver Bandits. They sound deadly efficient. Bastards. The lot of them.'

Sain was a bit shaken by Lyn's words. "Lyndis…" Kent could not come up with anything to say. Kasumi gave Lyn a comforting hug. Ukyo looked upon the scene with a hint of awe and sadness.

Lyn continued to look towards the mountain. "I am not running away. I will be back… someday. I'll be stronger…" Lyn's face took one of a cold anger. "I will break their swords beneath me like twigs beneath a stallion's hooves. I will avenge my people. I'll do everything in my power."

Kasumi smiled. "You mean we will avenge our people." Lyn's face softened as she nodded with a small smile.

Sain came up to Lyn. "When the time comes, bring me with you."

Kent came up from behind Sain. "Don't forget me, either."

Lyn looked happy. "Sain, Kent…" she said softly.

Ukyo hefted her axe over her shoulder. "I would appreciate it if you brought me too, sugar. I'd like to teach those arrogant bastards a thing or two."

Lyn was slightly blushing. "Thank you Ukyo."

Giles looked at the group with a skeptical eye. "You know, this group might be able to defeat the Talvier Bandits, but you going to need a strategist like myself to help you out. Definitely count me in." 'I better start training this group extra hard. They're going to need all the help they can get.'

Lyn was now fully blushing from all the attention. "You too, Giles? I… You're… Thank you."

Giles felt a pull from his orb. 'Speaking of bandits…' Giles pulled his orb out as he followed the group through the town. 'There is a couple of them now.'

Giles watched the scene unfold. A young woman was talking to what appeared to be two mountain bandits. "Wait right there, little lady!" the first bandit yelled. "What are you going to do to apologize? Huh?"

The young woman looked a bit terrified. "Uh… I… That is, I…"

The second bandit was looking at her and the pegasus. "Hey, she's quite a catch, eh, buddy? I bet the boss'd give us a pretty penny for her."

Giles started to get a bit pissed. 'Definitely bandits. Better stop this.' "Lyn, we need to get to the other side of town quick. Something's going down and it's not going to be pretty." He diverted his attention back to the scene as Lyn made her way through town.

The first bandit smiled. "Yeah. She roughed me up a bit, so I figure fair's fair. It's no more'n she deserves."

Giles was growing increasing pissed. 'Scum. They're both scum.'

The young woman was growing even more terrified. "I… I…"

The second bandit was closely inspecting the pegasus. "What are we going to do with her flying mule?"

The young woman's bravery came back in spades. "Don't you dare touch her!" she quickly yelled.

The second bandit was angered by her reaction. "What? You just watch your mouth, girlie!"

The young woman knew she was outmatched. "Do what you want with me, just… Let her go. Please, I beg of you."

The first bandit started to laugh. "Silly twit! Pegasi can only be found in Itia. They're rare beasts, worth more than you by far! We can sell it for a mountain of gold. Let her go? HA!"

The young woman was nearly in tears. "No, you can't…"

The first bandit was getting restless. "C'mon! Let's move!"

Luckily for the woman, Lyn and her group finally made it up to them. Lyn spotted the Pegasus immediately. "That's… That's a Pegasus. Could it be?" Lyn rushed up to the young woman. "Florina? Is that you, Florina?"

The young woman that Giles was assuming was Florina turned towards Lyn. "Ah! Lyn?"

Lyn looked relieved. "Florina! What are you doing in a place such as this?"

Flornia ran up and hugged Lyn. "Lyn! Is that really you? I… I…"

Lyn smiled. "Come now, no crying!"

Florina bowed her head. "I'm sorry."

Sain, Kent, Kasumi, and Ukyo went up to Lyn while Giles keep an eye on the bandits who were exchanging glances. 'Not good. Wonder what they're planning.' Giles learned long ago to not assume someone was off guard lest you find yourself at the wrong end of a situation. 'Damn shaman. I'll get my gold back from her even if it is the last thing I do.' Giles kept one ear on the conversation while he looked at his map watching for anything. 'If these are the ones who raided the village earlier, than their buddies should be close by.' Giles noted that the conversation was getting a bit heated. He watched the bandit walk off and yell out something Giles didn't quite catch. His map showed that there were bandits nearby indeed. Many bandits. 'Thirteen of them including the two that were harassing Florina. Mix of axes, swords, and bows. Six of us. This isn't going to be easy.' "Lyn, make sure that the villagers are okay. We're going to setup a parameter and brace for an attack."

Lyn nodded. "Understood." She went to the house that was nearest to them. "Is anyone here?"

A shout of "Leave us alone, you thugs!" and "Go away! Go away! We've no more gold for you!" could be heard from the house.

"No, wait! Please! We're not bandits!" Lyn said trying to appease the occupants of the house. "We want to help the village. Please listen!"

"Remain inside, everyone. I'll see what's happening." The door opened and a dark brown haired youth appeared. He had a shoulder pad on and was armed with a bow and arrows. "No bandits, huh? So, who are you?" The young man asked.

"My name is Lyn. My colleagues and I are just traveling through here. We saw some bandits about. We're going to deal with them, but… We need you to go and warn the villagers." Lyn turned and started to leave.

"Hey! Wait!" Lyn stopped and turned towards the youth. "The name's Wil. I'm a traveler of sorts, too. Listen, these villagers have been kind to me. Mind if I fight with you?"

Lyn smiled. "Not at all. We need all the help we can get! Welcome aboard, Wil!"

Wil checked his bow quickly and followed Lyn as she went towards her companions.

Giles smiled. 'Great. Some help. Definitely useful. Now I have two archers.' Giles's smile broadened. 'Think of the damage I can do.' Giles glanced at his map. 'Speaking of archers, I better get rid of those enemy archers quick. Pegasus knights are very susceptible to archer attacks.' "Sain, Kent, head towards the wall from where we came from and take out that archer. We'll set up a perimeter there."

Sain and Kent headed off to battle while Giles went towards Florina. "How do you do? I'm Giles, the group strategist."

Florina looked very nervous. "I… I'm Florina. I…"

Giles looked a bit worried. "Are you okay?"

Lyn walked up to Giles. "Giles, Florina is intimidated by men. Please don't make any sudden movements."

Giles looked Florina over. 'Great, a Pegasus Knight who's scared of men.' "Can you fight well?" Florina nodded. "Good, cause there is a sword user on the other side of the wall over there who is by himself. Can you take care of him?"

Florina nodded. "Yes… yes I can." Whit that she mounted her Pegasus and flew off.

Giles watched the orb. 'That's strange… Sain and Kent haven't finished off the archer yet… and it's attracting unwanted attention.' "Lyn, help out Kent and Sain. They're having some trouble." Giles looked up and saw that Will was with Lyn. "Wil, you help out too, but watch where you aim."

Wil looked towards Lyn. "Who's he?"

Lyn smiled. "He's Giles, our group strategist. He knows what he is doing. Let's help out the others."

Wil nodded and followed. Giles walked behind them at a slower pace with Kasumi and Ukyo by him for protection. Giles saw that Florina was done with her man. After a quick check to see if she was okay, he sent her to make sure that the other villagers were well. When Giles made it to where Lyn and the others were fighting, he saw that the archer was finally put down, but the group was a bit tired. "What happened?"

Lyn shook her head. "He was very fast. I was barely keeping up with him, but he was tough as well."

Giles looked a bit worried. 'Sounds like he was trained. If the rest are like that, we could be in trouble.' Giles observed Kent and Sain battling some bandits and were doing quite well. 'Okay, I guess that won't be the case. That's good.' Giles looked down towards the fallen archer. 'What made him so special?' "Lyn, let the enemy come to us. We'll use the small opening in the wall to our advantage. These bandits are not very patient or smart. Once we thin the numbers, we'll advance." Giles looked towards the orb. "Florina, once you're done helping the villagers, head towards here."

Giles examined the body of the archer. 'Definitely trained. Not an amateur either. Why is he here with these bandits… wait a minute, what's this?" Giles found a tattoo of a red claw on the arm of the bandit. 'Intriguing.' Giles looked back at the orb and saw that the battle was dying down. "Alright, it time to strike. Giles, Sain, and Lyn, take point. Florina, Wil, Kasumi, and Ukyo, stay back and cover. Let's move."

The group moved forward quickly mowing down anyone who came close. Once they made to the edge of town, they confronted the leader of the bandits. Lyn walked towards him with her sword in her sheath. "Hey, listen! There's something I wanted to ask you."

"Begging for your life so soon, wench?" the bandit leader spat.

Giles clenched his fist. 'Bastard.'

Lyn decided to let the insult slide… momentarily. "Are you… Taliver bandits?"

The bandit looked shocked. "Talvier? Those greedy monsters? We're nothing like them!"

Giles rolled his eyes. '-Nothing- like them. Riiiight.' He thought sarcastically.

The bandit continued. "Those fiends will even kill women and children! We're from Ganelon, and we know a little something of honor. We don't harm women, for one thing." The bandit shrugged. "After all, why kill what you can sell?"

Giles shook his head. 'Honor? What twisted concept of honor do they believe in?'

Lyn nodded. "If you're not Taliver, then there's no reason for you to die here today. If you would like to tuck your tails and flee, do so now."

Giles sighed. 'Okay, must teach her to be more aware of her surroundings. She's talking to the last bandit standing. And that reminds me, why is she now offering this rather than before we killed all those bandits? She confuses me.'

The bandit looked shocked at that statement. "You… You… No more courtesies! You're going to learn to watch your tongue!"

The battle was quick but fierce. Lyn came out on top, but took a few blows. The bandit went down mentioning that his brothers will not let this go unpunished. Giles got everyone together. "Is everyone alright? Lyn, you took some nasty hits. How do you feel?"

Lyn nodded. "I feel fine, now that's finally taken cared of."

Florina ran up to Lyn. "Lyn!" She gave Lyn a hug.

Lyn flinched when Florina made contact with her. "Florina… Why did you follow me? It's so dangerous."

Giles noticed the flinch. 'She's not willing to admit that she's hurt. Proud like a true Sacaean.' Giles saw a small group of villagers walk up to them. "Hello. Is everyone alright?"

One of the men in the group stepped forward. "We want to thank you for helping us. The bandits came so quickly, we were easily overwhelmed"

Giles put a hand up to stop him. "Don't mention it. It was our pleasure." Giles glanced over to his comrades. "This may not be a good time to ask, but do you have somewhere we could stay for the night. My friends are tired from the fighting and"

The man quickly cut him off. "Please say no more. It will be our pleasure to help you."

Giles smiled. "Thank you." He watched as a young girl walked up to him. "How are you doing?"

The young girl smiled. "I want to thank you for helping us mister." She held out a red fan shaped crystal.

Giles took the gift. "Why thank you." Giles didn't notice the fact that the crystal started to glow when he touched it. "I will be right back. I need to talk with my friends." The girl nodded with a big smile.

Giles turned around and started to walk, but his vision started to blur. 'What the?' The scene in front of him changed. He saw that he was in a strange room. Surrounding him was many people who were dressed in various styles. He tried to turn around, but he quickly discovered that he couldn't control himself. Another thing he noticed was the fact that everyone turned to face him very quickly. He also noticed two familiar faces. 'Kasumi? Ukyo?' Kasumi was dressed in a long dress that almost touched the floor and Ukyo was dressed in an outfit that was similar yet different than the outfit she had on when they met. Then he noticed two other faces that were very familiar. 'D-D-Demona? The Shaman!' He noticed that Demona was dressed in a short dress with a long sleeve top and the shaman was dressed in a pair of pants and a short sleeve pull over top. This was making no sense to Giles. He took note of the others who were the room which included a man with a long white robe with long black hair, another man with short black hair with a yellow and black bandana who had a yellow shirt and black pants, a woman with long purple hair and some strange purple clothing which consisted of a long sleeve shirt and a pair of fluffy pants, a man with long blue pants and a white top who had a wooden curved sword, and a man who had a red shirt and black pants who's hair was black with a pig tail. It was also important to note that this man was directly in front of him.

Suddenly the room flashed and he heard a loud yell then he blacked out.

123454321

Lyn looked over Giles as he laid in the bed. For no reason Giles just stopped walking and fell unconscious. Kasumi walked in with a pan of water. "How is he?"

Lyn shook her head. "No response."

Kasumi noticed that Lyn looked worn out. "Lyn, you should rest. Let me take care of him."

Lyn wanted to protest, but she saw the look in Kasumi's eyes that basically said -Don't argue please-. She sighed. "Well, I am a little tired."

Kasumi smiled. "I already made your bed in the other room. I'll call if he awakes."

Kasumi gave Lyn a soft hug. "Please don't overexert yourself Lyndis. I don't want to lose you too."

Lyn returned the hug. "I won't Auntie. I promise." Lyn broke the hug and went to her room.

Kasumi looked Giles over. Memories of the day of the attack filled her mind. She remembered as she watched many of her kinsmen, the very people who accepted her in the tribe when she was lost and alone, died at the hands of the bandits. She remembered when she picked up her bow and started to defend her people, not caring if it was the first time that she took another's life. All she cared about was defending those she cared about, including Hassen, Madelyn, and Lyndis.

Kasumi was brought out of her reverie when she felt a hand on her shoulder. **"Are you alright Kasumi?"**

Kasumi quickly recognized the voice and language. **"Yes I am. I'm just… remembering some… sad times."**

Ukyo found a chair and took a seat. **"I can tell. You're crying, sugar."**

Kasumi went and found a handkerchief to wiper her eyes. **"I'm sorry about that."**

**"You don't need to apologize. After hearing what happened back in Sacae, you have a right to feel sad every now and then."** Ukyo would of continued, but she noted some movement from the corner of her eye. "He's waking up."

Kasumi turned towards Giles who was starting to sit up. "Mr. Giles, don't move strain yourself."

Giles shook his head. "Don't worry about it, Kasumi. I just need a minute to clear my head." Giles looked around. "Where are we?"

"We're in the local inn," Ukyo replied. "You gave us quite a scare back there with that whole collapsing ordeal."

Giles nodded. "I guess that would worry just about anyone." Giles took note that he was in his under clothing. "How long have I been out?"

Kasumi smiled. "Only a few hours. Everyone has already retired for the night. I promised Lyn I would tell her when you awoke."

Giles smiled. "You can tell her, but also tell her I'll talk to her in the morning. We all need our rest. That includes you too, Kasumi."

Kasumi nodded. "Of course. I'll go to bed after I get you your dinner. I don't want you to go to bed hungry Mr. Giles."

Giles sighed. "Kasumi, can you at least just call me Giles."

Kasumi looked worried. "But that would be impolite, Mr. Giles."

Giles laid back down on the bed. "You know, I'm too tired to argue right now. You win for now."

Kasumi's smile returned. "I will return with your food, Mr. Giles." Kasumi left the room.

Ukyo shook her head. "You should know better than to disagree with her, Giles. Her cheery demeanor stops protests before it leaves lips."

Giles nodded. "I've noticed that. How does she do it?"

Ukyo shrugged. "If I knew, I would tell you."

Kasumi came in with a plate of food. "Here you go Mr. Giles. Do not worry about the dishes. I will pick them up in the morning. Have a good night." Kasumi left the room with Ukyo close behind.

Giles's mind drifted off to the vision he had earlier. 'I wonder. Was that a vision of the past or future? Or was that all fantasy?' Giles shook his head. 'I'm never eating mushrooms for breakfast again.'

Ukyo followed Kasumi. **"Kasumi, I need to talk to you in private."**

Kasumi nodded and they headed to the room where Kasumi was staying in. Kasumi noted that Ukyo looked a bit worried. **"What's wrong?"**

"**Do you remember this?"** Ukyo held out the crystal that Giles had earlier.

Kasumi immediately recognized it. **"Oh my! What's that doing here?"**

Ukyo pocketed the crystal. **"I don't know, but if the rest of it is around, then it could be our ticket home. Tell me, have you heard anything about the others?"**

Kasumi shook her head slightly. **"No, you are the first one I've seen since then. I almost thought that I was the only one here."**

Ukyo nodded. **"I almost thought the same thing, but I heard some rumors."**

Kasumi raised an eyebrow. **"Rumors?"**

Ukyo nodded. **"It seems that a certain young man mysteriously appeared in the middle of a violent coup in Lycia. He defeated all the soldiers on both sides. He was wearing strange traveling cloths and shouted in a strange language."**

Kasumi looked hopeful. **"Really? Anything else?"**

Ukyo nodded. **"I asked Kent about the rumors and he said that they were true. He even gave me a name. You're not going to believe who it was."**

"**Who?"**

Ukyo smiled. **"Marquess Hibiki."**

"**Hibiki? Ryoga!"**

Ukyo nodded. **"Yep. The people immediately declared him the new ruler and after some convincing and political plays, he was named the new marquess."**

Kasumi looked worried. **"What about his curse and his directional sense?"**

Ukyo shrugged. **"I don't know, sugar. I didn't hear anything about those."**

Kasumi smiled. **"This is great. That means the others have to be around here somewhere. All we have to do is keep looking."**

Ukyo nodded. **"Yep. And maybe we can get some answers about why we are here as well."** Ukyo stood up. **"I'm going to bed. I'll tell Lyn about Giles. Get some sleep Kasumi."**

Kasumi nodded. **"You too Ukyo. Have a good night."**

Ukyo smiled. **"I will sugar."**

A/N: Finally! I've decided not to rush these out and to take my time. I'm also in the process of beating Fire Emblem again. My original game was lost and I have to redo it to get the support conversations. If anyone has any suggestions, I am willing to listen. Until next time, peace!


	5. Chapter Four: In Occupation's Shadow

Phoenix Emblem

A Ranma ½ Fire Emblem Crossover

Chapter Four: In Occupation's Shadow

A/N: I know many of you are wondering where Ranma and the others are, but it wouldn't be any fun to reveal all their whereabouts immediately. In my opinion, if it's not fun to write, why write at all.

"English"  
"**Japanese"**

'Thought'

123454321

The next morning after getting supplies and some new weapons, the group headed westward. During the day, Giles reflects upon the -dream- he had. 'You know, now that I think about it, it came after I received… it's not here.' Giles dug in his pack. 'I lost it? Did it disappear?' Giles thought about it for a minute. 'Yesterday was all strange. No use fretting about it now. Let's see what comes up in the future.' He glanced backwards. 'It's strange though. I now that those two were in that dream, and so was… Demona.' He thought that last though with a slight shudder. 'The shaman was there as well. What does this all mean?'

When sunset came, the group found themselves near some old ruins. Wil surveyed the area. "Ah, this should suffice! Tonight's bed!"

Giles looked the ruins over. "I agree. This should do nicely."

Sain had other thoughts. "This mildewy old fortress? Is this the best we can do? Come, Wil! Surely you jest!"

Wil shook his head. "The bandits keep everything in turmoil around here. No one has time to worry about travelers." Wil glanced back to the group. "And there are rather a lot of us."

Lyn stepped forward. "This will be fine. Who wants to be stuck inside, anyway? I prefer a place where I can feel the wind blow."

Ukyo nodded. "Yes, the outdoors is beautiful, especially at dusk and dawn. The smell of morning dew is very refreshing after a good nights sleep."

Flornia stood next to Lyn. "As long as I'm at Lyn's side, I'll be fine."

Sain couldn't resist an opportunity to impress the ladies. "And for your protection, your man-at-arms will be right here by your side, ladies."

Kent decided to pop Sain's bubble. "Sain, both you and I are to remain awake. We will alternate the watch."

Sain's good cheer died. "Ah, alas…"

Ukyo rolled her eyes. "Dumbass," she muttered quietly.

Giles walked up to Kent. "Kent, we'll talk about the watches when we make camp, but I will make it where everyone will get some decent sleep tonight. Remember, it's not just you and Sain here who can fight. I know you want to follow the code of chivalry, but it's not wise to insult the ladies like that." Giles walked on not waiting for a response.

The group made their way to the ruins. Lyn ventured on ahead. "Your pardon, milady…"

Lyn and the others turned towards the source of the voice. "Who's there?" Lyn asked with a hand on her sword hilt.

A woman who looked like she was in her mid twenties walked out. "I… Forgive my intrusion… My name's Natalie. I'm from a village not far from here…" She walked forward with a slight limp and tripped. "Ah! Ow…"

Lyn helped Natalie to her feet. "Are you alright? Hm? Your leg…"

Giles glanced down to the leg in question and saw that it had a noticeable scar. 'That must be why she limps.' Giles thought to himself.

The lady smiled. "It's fine. Don't worry. It's from a childhood sickness…I can't travel far on it, but it doesn't trouble me much."

Lyn looked a bit confused. "What are you doing here all by yourself?"

The lady became slightly troubled. "I'm looking for my husband… I heard he was in this area. He said he was going to raise money to have my leg mended. He let the village and hasn't returned. He's a kindhearted man, but I think he might be involved in something dangerous. I got so worried…" She pulled out a sheet of paper from her pouch. "Here's a sketch of him. It's a poor likeness at best, but… His name is Dorcas. Do you know him?"

The group looked at the sketch. Giles shook his head. 'Poor sketch my ass. She could raise the money herself selling portraits. This is excellent work.'

Lyn shook her head slightly. "I'm sorry. I don't believe I've seen or heard of him."

Natalie lowered her head slightly. "I see… If you do see him, please give him a message. Tell him that Natalie is looking for him."

Lyn smiled. "I will tell him. I promise."

Giles felt a pull from his orb. He pulled it out and activated it. 'Shit, not now.' He saw only two bandits, but that didn't give him any comfort. 'If there's one bandit, there's more.' Just as he thought, more bandits filled the area. 'Great.' "Sorry to bother everyone, but gear up. We're under attack!"

Lyn looked shocked. "What did you say?"

Sain shook his head. "Persistent bunch, aren't they? What do you think? Shall we go out and face him?"

Lyn shook her head. "No… Natalie cannot move well, and that would put her in danger. Let them come to us. We'll fight here, within these walls."

Giles smiled. 'She's learning. She'll make a fine warrior someday.'

Natalie looked worried. Lyn placed a hand on her shoulder. "Rest easy, Natalie. No one will harm you!" Lyn turned towards the group. "Listen, everyone! Fight with caution!"

Giles nodded. "Alright, let's get our perimeter set. Sain, Kent, and Kasumi take south. Wil, Forina, and Lyn take east. Ukyo, stay with Natalie." Giles glanced towards his map. "This shouldn't be too difficult, but keep on your toes."

Everyone went to their positions while Giles remained by Natalie. The bandits took no time engaging. Sain, Kent, and Kasumi were busy defending the south entrance from a small onslaught of bandits. Lyn, Florina, and Wil encountered a lone fighter at the East Entrance. Giles noticed that Lyn looked hesitant to fight. "Lyn, what's going on?"

"Giles! The fighter who's attacking me… doesn't he look like the picture of Natalie's husband?"

Giles zoomed in on the fighter in question and was a bit shocked. His attire was just a plain brown shirt and some brown pants. Nothing special. His face though was that of a middle-aged man who had short red hair. The exact same face as the sketch that Natalie had produced. "Well, that he does. What are you going to do?"

Lyn sheathed her sword. "I'm going to talk to him."

Giles nodded. "Be careful. Wil, Flornia, don't engage yet, but if he tries anything, don't hesitate to protect Lyn."

Lyn walked up to the fighter. "You! Tell me, are you Dorcas?"

The fighter looked a bit confused. "How do you know my name?"

Lyn smiled. "Natalie told me. What are you doing with these rogues?"

"I need money…"

Lyn nodded. "That may be, but joining up with bandits?"

The man looked slightly ashamed. "It's the only way to earn gold in these parts. I'll do anything… even this."

Lyn looked Dorcas in the eyes. "For gold? Anything? Would you hurt your wife? Natalie is here! We're protecting her within this fortress!"

Dorcas looked shocked. "What? Natalie's… She's here?"

"She was so worried that she came looking for you. Think, Dorcas! Would your actions please your wife?"

Dorcas was silent for a few seconds. "…Your right."

Lyn raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

Dorcas nodded. "I understand. I can't do this. I'm done with these bandits. Here and now."

Lyn looked hopeful. "Really?"

Dorcas nodded. "Yes… And I will repay you for your kindness towards Natalie. Allow me to fight for you."

"Hey, Dorcas! What's going on?"

Lyn and Dorcas turned towards the bandit who yelled. Before the bandit could do anything, Dorcas threw his hand axe and hit the bandit square in the chest, killing him almost immediately. Dorcas went up and retrieved the bandit's iron axe. Dorcas turned towards Lyn. "Let's head towards Carjiga. If we take him out, the others should fall with him."

Lyn nodded. "A sound plan. Let's go."

Giles turned towards Ukyo. "Ukyo, head towards the east entrance and guard it with Wil." Giles went to his orb. "Florina, go out and make sure no one sneaks up behind Lyn."

As Lyn and Dorcas made their way towards Carjiga, Giles saw that the west wall was about to crumble. 'Smart little pricks, aren't they?' "Sain, Kent, we're about to have people coming from the west. Fall back a bit to compensate. Kasumi, continue giving them support."

Once the parameter was reestablished, Giles looked towards the map. 'Not many people around Carjiga. Must be very good or stupid. Wonder how long the battle will last?'

The battle did not last long. Carjiga was not that good of a fighter. Lyn's sword work and Dorcas's support with his hand axe made short work of him. The rest of the bandit group saw their leader fall and ran off in terror. Everyone gathered in the ruins after the last bandit left.

Lyn was in high spirits. "We've won!"

Natalie walked towards the group and saw her husband. "Dorcas!"

Dorcas lowered his head in shame. "I'm so sorry Natalie."

Lyn smiled. "All's well that ends well. Right Natalie?"

Giles turned to wards the rest of the group. "Now would be a good time to set up camp for the night."

123454321

Later that night, Dorcas and Natalie approach Lyn. "Our village is close." Dorcas stated. "I'll take Natalie home and return tomorrow."

Lyn looked a bit confused. "Why can't we just say our farewells today?"

Dorcas glanced over to Giles, who was eating dinner with the rest of the group. "Well, I… I spoke with Giles. I… I've been invited to join your group."

Lyn looked troubled. "But we're going to Lycia…"

Drocas nodded. "I have to go somewhere to earn money. If you think I'll be of use, I'd like to fight for you. You helped my wife… I owe you."

Lyn still wasn't too happy about Dorcas coming with. "Dorcas…"

Natalie cut her off. "Please, Lyn. We are both in agreement on this. Watch over my husband."

123454321

A little later Lyn is looking out into the distance. "Things have finally calmed down."

Kent walked up behind her. "We'll continue taking turns keeping the watch. Please rest easily."

Lyn looked a bit worried. "Is that alright? Are you sure? Sain?"

Sain came out of a daze. "Oh! Er, yes! Of course!"

Lyn wasn't totally convinced. "Let me warn you… If bandits sneak up on you, they'll cut you down without mercy. Do you understand that?"

Sain looked insulted. "What, do you doubt my bravery? Am I not a knight? There's no need to worry! Right Kent?"

Kent nodded. "If there's anything suspicious, we'll take care of it. Rest assured."

Giles smiled. "Of course, Florina and Ukyo will be just as reliable. I'm sure we will be safe tonight."

Lyn nodded. "Really? Well, goodnight then." Lyn went to her sleeping mat.

Kent turned towards Sain. "Let's go."

Sain looked towards the heavens. "Ha! No one ever trusts me…"

Giles rolled his eyes. 'I wonder why,' he thought sarcastically.

123454321

The young man found himself a good place to hide and activated his orb. After a few minutes, he saw the face of his employer in the orb. "Report."

Just like his boss. Short and to the point. "Ukyo and Kasumi are now together and they have a piece of the emblem. They are heading towards Lycia with a group of fighters including two cavaliers for the Caelin army. One of the fighters is the granddaughter of the marquess of Caelin."

His boss nodded. "I see. Your new orders are to meet up with the agent following Kasumi. I want both of you to follow them. You are to now update me daily instead of monthly. Do not interfere or let yourself be seen. Understood?"

The agent nodded. "Clearly." He deactivated his orb and put it away. He set his orb to keep track of his subject and prepared himself to get some shut eye for the night.

A/N: Another chapter done and more editing finished. I know this chapter was shorter than the others, but hopefully this won't be the case often. Please read and Review.


	6. Chapter Five: Beyond The Borders

Phoenix Emblem

A Ranma ½ Fire Emblem Crossover

Chapter Five: Beyond the Borders

"English"  
**"Japanese"  
**'Thought'

123454321

Fully knowing that the Ganelon Bandits are still after them, the group rushes towards the Bern border. Once they reach the border, Lycia will not be far off. The group takes a small break near the mountain range that separates Bern from Lycia. The area had a small wooded area to the west and some plains to the east. Some foothills were located near a lake that was between the woods and plains. A small wooded path cut in between the lake and the woods. A little ways beyond the plains were the mountains the group was headed.

Kent comes back from doing a quick scout of the area. "We've almost reached the Lycian border."

"Once we cross, we'll be safe from the bandits, right?" Lyn asks.

Wil nodded. "We should be. I doubt they'll be willing to pursue us across the border."

Sain smiles. "Lycia at last! It's been a long time. Tomorrow we'll dine on a feast of Lycia's finest foods!" Sain got a starry eyed look. "And the mistress of the inn at the crossing is said to be a real beauty. Ah, yes… food and love. No better way to restore a man's soul!"

Giles rolled his eyes. 'Figures. His mind is filled with nothing but food, booze, and women.'

Sain nudged Kent in the gut. "This is going to be a fine evening, ey Kent?"

Kent crossed his arms and was prepared to say something, but Ukyo beat him to the punch. "How can you say such things? Did your maturity level not catch up with your age? How did you become a knight?"

Giles smiled. "Now that is a good question."

Sain looked hurt. "Giles, you too? Can none of you ever shed your long faces and enjoy yourselves?"

Giles walked up to Sain. "We can, but you constantly act no better than a squire. I, however, cannot afford the luxury of incompetence. My decisions in battle affect everyone I command. They trust me to make sure they walk out of the battle alive. Every move I make directly affects the welfare of the group. Now you tell me, if my mind was preoccupied with nothing but booze and women, would you think we would have come this far with everyone intact, or would you rather leave grave markers in our path?" Giles walked off without bothering to wait for a response.

The rest of the party watched him walk off in silence. Lyn sighed. "He does carry a heavy burden on his shoulders."

Kasumi nodded. "Yes, but he does have a good point. It is mostly because of him that we have everyone with us."

"At this rate, he's going to put himself into an early grave." The group turned towards Sain. He gave them a shrug. "Hey, I'm just stating the facts. He maybe youthful now, but soon his eyes will grow tired and he will grow gray hair. He's killing himself with the stress he puts upon himself."

Lyn shook her head. "Sain, that's ridiculous. Giles may put a bit of stress upon himself but he does it to keep himself alert and ready at all times. That's all."

Before the discussion could continue, they were interrupted by a shout of, "Heads up!" The group turned towards Giles who was a bit in the distance. "The bandits caught up with us!"

As the group prepared for battle, Giles returned with his orb out and activated. "Okay, it's a small group, but do not relax. I'm pretty sure their going to send plenty after us, and since we're in the open, we've got to protect ourselves." Giles glanced at his map. 'Okay, that's the leader of this attack, but who is that?' Giles watched as a hooded individual was talking to the leader. After a few moments, the hooded individual teleported out of there. 'Not only can he block my orb's power of eavesdropping, he can teleport as well. That's not good.' As soon as the stranger left, reinforcements came from the mountains. 'SHIT! They have five to one on us! Wait a minute, who are they?' A group of three individuals appeared from the woods, but hey made no move to go towards the bandits or to Lyn's group. 'Eves dropping time.'

A pink haired young woman walked ahead of the other two. "Oooh… We're lost. This makes me so mad!"

Giles raised an eyebrow. 'A cleric. Accompanied by a mage and a thief. Highly unusual.'

The purple haired mage went towards the cleric. "You told me you were certain this was the correct path."

The cleric turned towards the mage. "What's your point Erk? What are you trying to say?"

"What's he's trying to say, Serra, is that ya got us lost, so stop complainin'." The red haired thief looked quite pissed.

Serra stared down the thief. "And what if I don't Leah? What will you do?"

Leah smirked. "I can think of a few things that can shut ya up… permanently."

Serra didn't back down. "I am a priestess of Lycia and I am a noblewoman. I do not have to take this treatment. You will treat me with the respect I am due."

Leah shook her head. "Respect is earned, not given priestess. And you haven't done nothin' to earn my respect. Not a damn thing."

Serra looked enraged. "Watch your tongue demon. Do not use that commoner language around me."

Leah raised an eyebrow. "Or what, you'll hit me with that puny staff of yours?"

Serra smirked. "I can think of a few things I can do with my staff."

Erk sighed. "I swear, you are NOT the woman I agreed to escort."

Serra turned her gaze towards Erk. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

Giles giggled slightly. 'Wrong thing to say to a pissed off woman.'

Erk, not knowing that this was a losing situation, did the wrong thing and continued to speak. "I heard someone was needed to escort a frail Lycian priestess to Ostia…"

Serra smiled. "Yes, and I'm that priestess."

Erk put on a mock shocked look. "You? Frail? Serra, you have no need for any escort to protect you. Even the most hardened criminal would flee in terror after five minutes in your company. I'd rather spend time protecting Saint Leah over here than protecting you."

Leah got in Erk's face. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Before the argument could get any worse, Serra looked towards the hills. "Oh, look something happening over there. Let's take a look."

Both Leah and Erk watched Serra go. Erk sighed. "Figures, the first sign of trouble and she jumps right in. No amount of money is worth this."

Leah shrugged. "Hey, it could be worse."

Erk raised an eyebrow. "And do tell me how?"

Leah smiled. "You could be married to her."

Erk's face turned a soft shade of green. "You are a sick-minded individual. I curse whoever gave you birth."

Leah shrugged. "Once you figure out who did give me life, tell me. I'm dyin' to know. Not let's go figure out what's got our client so excited." Leah walked off towards where Serra ran.

Erk straightened out his robes. "And I say again, no amount of money is worth this."

Once Leah and Erk caught up to Serra, they noticed that she was jumping up and down in excitement. "Wow! A fight! A fight!"

Giles looked up from his orb in confusion. 'Aren't priestesses supposed to be against fighting?' He glanced towards his group and saw that they were finished preparations. 'Good, let's get this started.' He glanced down to his map and saw that a few bandits were headed towards the trio he was observing. 'Great, she must have drawn the bandit's attention. Not good.' "Lyn, there's a small group of travelers that has attracted unwanted attention."

Lyn nodded. "Okay, let's go help them."

As Lyn went to help out the trio, Giles observed Serra hiding behind Erk as Erk unleashed a basic fire spell to attack the enemy archer. Giles winced. 'That's going to hurt in the morning.' The bandit retaliated with an arrow of his own, which grazed the mage's shoulder.

Lyn reached the trio a few seconds afterwards. "Um, excuse me… Hello?"

Serra peeked from behind Erk's back. "Hello."

"Why are you fighting these bandits?" Lyn asked.

Erk unleashed another fire spell to finish off the bandit. "No particular reason. It just happened."

Serra stepped out from behind Erk's back. "That's not true! Those ruffians thought that we were with you! You got us into a terrible situation! Now how are you going to get us out?"

Giles whistled. 'That cleric has some guts. I like her already.'

Leah stepped up to Lyn. "Nevermind her. She attracted the bandit's attention with that yellin' of hers and now it seems that we are in the same predicament as you. Maybe it would be wise if we joined forces for the moment to put a stop to this."

Erk looked at Leah. "Actually it would be best if we just made our retreat. We can not allow Serra to be harmed."

Serra shook her head. "No Erk. I agree with Leah. Go help the lady with the bandits."

Erk shook his head. "But I… Fine!"

Lyn smiled. "Very good. My name's Lyn."

Leah nodded. "I'm Leah. This is Serra, and that's Erk. Nice to meet ya." Another arrow flew by, missing everyone present. "I believe that further introductions can wait. Anyone got a plan?"

Giles glanced at his map. 'This might work, but it's risky.' "Okay, this is what we'll do. We'll keep to the lake. The hills will slow the enemy's advance. The support will consist of our archers, mage, and priest. Everyone else to the front. If anyone sees a mage or an archer, take it out quickly. Force the enemy to come to us. We'll pick them of as they come up from the hills and passes. Understood? Good. Positions!"

The group scrambled to their positions while Giles took his time examining his opponents with his map. 'I can't believe that they're throwing all they got at us like this. What ever happened between the hooded stranger and the lead thug must have been important. May St. Elimine help us survive this, cause we're going to need it.'

Just as Giles feared, the bandits came hard and heavy. The steep hills made it hard for the bandits to do a direct charge from the front, so a good number went for the sides. Florina proved to be a vital asset as she quickly distracted and dispatched many of the sword users, but she took a number of blows. As she came back to heal up, the bandits made a combined effort for a huge charge from the front. Erk used this to start blasting the bandits with fire while Kasumi and Wil unleashed arrow after arrow. Thanks to the efforts of Florina and the others, the number of bandits dropped from forty to twenty five.

Once the bandit group made it to the front line, they took no time engaging in battle.

Giles was utterly surprised by the skill Leah showed dispatching bandit after bandit. Thieves were notorious at avoiding direct conflict, but Leah showed skills that a veteran would be jealous of. But, even with Leah's skills, the battle was both difficult and costly. Florina and Huey (her pegasus) was suffering multiple cuts, gashes, and lacerations, Lyn was favoring her right leg, and Dorcas will have a major headache and a broken arm for a while. That was the least of the troubles. Giles watched on as Serra put all of her magic into healing Sain, who took several arrows and axe strikes. "How is he?"

Serra was perspiring and breathing heavy. "We need to get him to an inn and priest. I can not afford to use anymore magic, or I'll be in the bed next to his. I stopped the major injuries from freely bleeding, but he won't hold long without help."

Giles nodded and looked at his map. "The way is clear for now. Let's get a move on before we're ambushed again."

123454321

Once at the border town separating Bern and Lycia, the group quickly got a healer and food for Sain. As the healer worked on Sain, Giles was in his room staring out of the window almost in a daze. A soft knock on the door brought him out of it. "Come in."

Lyn stepped in the room. "How are you holding up?"

Giles didn't take his gaze from the night sky. "How is he?"

Lyn sat down next to Giles. "He needs to rest for at least a full day, but he will pull through."

"How's everyone else?"

"Dorcas will probably be sore for a few days. Everyone else is fine but worried about Sain. Now my question is how are you doing?"

Giles gave a heavy sigh. "Go on and say it. I screwed up. There's no other way to put it."

Lyn looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"It is my fault that one of our men is injured. I know I could have done better. My short sightedness cost us a man, and as the group's tactician, I claim full responsibility for my"

He would have continued, but a slap to the face by Lyn interrupted him. "Giles, get a hold of yourself. It is true that Sain is injured, but considering the odds that were thrown against us, we were very fortunate today, and it is all thanks to you. If it was anyone else out there leading us, we would be dead now. You know what they're cheering about downstairs? They're cheering that they are alive thanks to the world's greatest tactician. They're also wondering why you are not down there drinking and enjoying life. So why aren't you?"

Giles looked at Lyn for a few moments, and then lowered his head, his face full of shame. Lyn shook her head. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but Sain was right." That got Giles attention and looked up towards Lyn. "Do you know what he said after you gave him your speech about being responsible on the battlefield? He said that you are killing yourself with all the stress that you put upon yourself. At fist I disagreed, but now I see that he was speaking the truth. Giles, you have to stop putting yourself down if someone gets injured… or dies. I don't want to see anyone die, but I realize that a battle has two sides both striving to eliminate the other, and they are going to be casualties on both sides, no matter how well you plan. We were fortunate today hat no one died, and that is always a cause for celebration." Lyn stood up. "Whenever you want to stop beating yourself up for something that you couldn't prevent, we will be downstairs, and we all would love to have you with us." Lyn walked out the room and down to the dining area where the party was in full swing.

123454321

Kent sat by Sain's bed watching over his friend recalling the battle held earlier that day. "You may be a fool, but your heart is in the right place my friend. Just be a bit more careful next time."

"I will remember to tell him that when he awakes." Kent watched Kasumi place a cold, damp rag on Sain's head. "Though he is more bearable asleep than awake."

Kent chuckled a bit. "That he is, that he is." He glanced towards Kasumi. "How are you holding up?"

Kasumi sighed. "Fine. Just a bit tired."

"You don't have to continue doing this. I can take over for you while you get some sleep."

Kasumi shook her head. "It doesn't bother me. This is what I did back in Sacae."

Kent raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really."

Kasumi nodded. "We do not have many priests or clerics to heal us, so we depend on people like myself using other methods. It was my job. I also went on hunting parties just incase someone became injured."

Kent nodded. "I see. You must like it to continue doing so for so long."

Kasmi smiled. "Seeing the smiles of the people I care for was reward enough for me." Kasumi stared at Sain for a few moments.

Kent quickly deduced that she wasn't staring _at_ Sain, more like past him. "Are you alright?"

Kasumi came out of her daze. "Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Kent. I was just remembering… happier times."

Kent nodded. "You do look tired Miss Kasumi. I again suggest that you do get some sleep. It is going to be a long day tomorrow."

Kasumi sighed. "I guess that you are right." Kasumi placed a hand on Sain's face. "He doesn't have a fever. Wake me if he starts moving for any reason."

Kent nodded. "I will. Have a good night Miss Kasumi."

123454321

Ukyo looked out the window towards the night sky. 'What a day. First the battle, Sain getting injured, and now Ranma… I mean Leah.' Ukyo recalled the enlightening conversation.

FLASHBACK

While the group was heading towards their destination for the night, Ukyo and Kasumi pulled the red-haired girl to the side. **"Is that you Ranma?"** Ukyo asked hopefully.

The redhead looked confused. "Excuse me? What the hell did ya just say?"

Kasumi looked saddened. "You didn't understand what she just said, did you?"

Leah shook her head. "Nope. Not a clue."

Ukyo sighed. "I thought for sure you were him."

Leah looked confused. "What da ya mean -him-? I'm female, see?" she said while puffing out her chest.

Ukyo looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry, just forget what I said, okay sugar?"

Leak looked skeptical. "Okay, just keep away from me for awhile. Ya scare me." Leah quickly caught up to the group, leaving a slightly saddened Kasumi and Ukyo behind.

END FLASHBACK

Ukyo sighed. 'She didn't change when the soup fell on her as well. She looks so much like Ranma's female half, it's scary.' Ukyo looked towards the stars. 'I wonder how the others are doing.'

123454321

The agent took out his orb and quickly activated it. His employer's face appeared momentarily. "Report."

"Kasumi and Ukyo have met up with the girl that looks like Ranma, but she says she isn't. She doesn't understand your language either. Someone is definitely out to get the marquess's granddaughter."

"I do not care for the political plays involved. I just want you to track the targets. Understand?"

The agent nodded. "Clearly." The young man thought about something for a moment. "Boss?"

"Yes?"

"At the battle there was a high powered magic user that was talking to the bandits. After he left more bandits appeared to attack the group. I think it's nothing, but I thought you should know anyways."

The agent's boss nodded. "I see. That is certainly interesting. Do you know anything that they talked about?"

The agent shook his head. "No, there was a magical ward against any magical snooping devices. It appeared as the stranger appeared, and left when he left."

"Understood. Keep an eye out if others appear like him. Keep me updated on the situation. Anything else?" The agent shook his head. "Understood. Good night." The boss's face disappeared from the orb.

The other agent that was with him (Agent 2) looked at his companion. "Cold, isn't he?"

Agent 1 shrugged. "Doesn't matter. He pays well, though it looks like the job's about to get riskier really quick."

Agent 2 nodded. "Yep. Take turns sleeping?" Agent 1 nodded.

A/N: That was a bit hard to write near the end. I wanted to add more, but decided that it was best to have those scenes a bit later. Any critiques and suggestions happily accepted. Flames will be used to heat my room (-15 w/ wind chill here. COLD!)


	7. Chapter Six: Assassin's Blades

Phoenix Emblem

A Ranma ½ Fire Emblem Crossover

Chapter Six: Assassin's Blades

"English"  
'Thought'

123454321

The next morning Giles, Dorcas, and Kent went out into town to gather some supplies for the group since they acquired three new people (Serra wouldn't budge on joining them even though Leah and Erk tried hard to get her to change her mind). Giles was busy looking at healing staves for Serra and magic books for Erk when Kent noticed that Giles had a far away look in his eyes. "May I inquire why you look so glum Giles?" Kent asked.

Giles came out of his stupor. "Don't worry about it Kent. It's nothing."

"I disagree Giles," Dorcas stated. "You don't look so well."

Giles debated briefly whether or not to talk. "I don't like the fact that I let Sain get injured yesterday. If we hadn't of met up with Serra and the others Sain wouldn't have survived. It shows how much I have to learn as a tactician."

Dorcas gave Giles a friendly slap on the back. "Giles, you're too hard on yourself. Let it go. Sain's alive and so are we. That's always cause for a celebration."

"Dorcas is correct Giles," Kent added. "We have traveled only a short while together, but what I have seen of you proves that you are a very talented tactician. Many men facing the odds we faced yesterday would have buckled and panicked. You kept your calm and rallied us into victory. I have full trust in your abilities Giles, and I am sure everyone else feels the same."

Giles nodded as he took what Kent said in. "Thank you. Let's get back. We don't want to spend a lot of money. We don't know what we're going to face here soon."

123454321

Kasumi tended to Sain who was recovering quite well. Kasumi expected Sain to be up and about later today. Deciding that fresh air would be a benefit for Sain's recovery, she opened a window to allow air ventilation. She quickly wiped Sain's head and hands down with fresh water and was about to leave but someone came up behind her and pressed a knife against her throat. "Make a sound and you die," was whispered in her ear. Nodding once to convey she understood she allowed the assailant to move her towards the back of the room. Kasumi prayed that help would arrive soon.

"Auntie?" Lyn opened the door and saw her aunt was being held hostage by three darkly dressed individuals. "AUNT KASUMI!" Lyn quickly drew her sword.

The assailant holding Kasumi pressed the knife against Kasumi's throat. "Quiet wench. Here's the deal, your life for hers. No funny business or she'll have a new hole to breath out of. Understood?"

Lyn glared at the assailants. There was no hiding the hate she was feeling at the moment. Kasumi was the last of her family, and she wasn't about to let anything happen to her. "If I come quietly, you'll let her go, right?"

"That's right, she'll come away from this with barely a scratch."

Lyn nodded and put her sword back in the sheath. "I will comply."

Kasumi started to tear up when she heard that. She didn't want to lose Lyn. When she arrived to this world she didn't have anybody. She believed that her sisters didn't follow her and that she was alone. When Lyn's family took her in and helped her adapt, she felt welcomed. They helped her in more ways than they could imagine. When the Taliver Bandits attacked their village there wasn't anything she could do to save Madlyen and Hassen. She watched helplessly as the bandit killed the two people who helped her in her time of need. It was while protecting Lyn that she first killed another person.

She'd rather die than to lose Hassen's and Madlyen's daughter. Summoning up her courage and skills long forgotten she broke the hold that the assailant had on her. She quickly knocked him back and attacked the second. The third drew his blade to kill Kasumi, but was stopped when he was stabbed in the back.

When Kasumi started her resistance Lyn drew her blade and quickly cut the assailant who had her aunt at knifepoint. The only surviving assailant saw his two partners dead and jumped out of the window to escape. Wil and Erk came into the room, ran to the window, and started firing on the retreating assailant, but they missed. The lone survivor disappeared into the crowd.

Wil pounded his fist on the windowsill. "Rats, I missed him."

Kasumi started to come down from her adrenalin rush. She fell to her knees and started to mumble. Lyn hugged her aunt and tried to calm her down. She eventually led her out of the room and into hers.

"Interesting people they hired," Leah stated while examining the bodies of the two would be assassins.

Wil turned around and saw Leah. "Where did you come from?"

Leah didn't divert her gaze. "I have my methods. That's all you need to know."

Erk placed a hand on Wil's shoulder. "Trust me, you don't want to know."

Wil looked at Leah and Erk slightly confused but shrugged. She was, after all, a thief. He noticed Sain moving out of the corner of his eye. "Well, I see someone is finally awake."

Sain sat up in his bed and yawned. "What's all the ruckus? I was having such a good dream." A piece of wood hit Sain on the head, who promptly fell back on the bed unconscious.

Wil turned towards Leah. "What was that for?"

Leah slightly growled. "For principle. Sleeping through a battle like that. He's lucky he's alive."

Giles walked through the door to the room followed by Serra. "What happened?"

"It seems we weren't as safe here as ya thought," Leah replied. "Of course I did say that this was a lousy idea, but you didn't believe me, now did ya?"

"Why should we trust someone like you?" Serra asked. "I don't trust you at all."

Leah raised an eyebrow towards the priestess. "Oh really? So you wouldn't be surprised if I stabbed you in the back?"

"Calm down you two. Now's not the time." Giles examined the bodies. "This border town is neutral territory. Neither Bern or Lycia have control. This should have been the safest place to lay low until Sain recovers. It seems I was mistaken." Giles shook his head as he stood up. "But whoever assembled this group did it poorly. Untrained assassins and poor weaponry. This was more of a desperation attempt."

Leah nodded. "Figured as much. Question is who was desperate enough to do this."

Giles turned towards the door. "Kent, stand guard in front of Lyn's door. Make sure no one goes in except for me. Wil, Erk, get everyone and everything together. We move out immediately. There's no time to waste."

123454321

Lyn consoled her aunt in her room. It took a little while for Kasumi to calm down. Once Kasumi had most of her wits together she looked Lyn in the eyes. "Don't you ever do anything like that again Lyndis. I couldn't stand it if I lost you."

"I feel the same Auntie. I don't want to lose you either."

Kasumi nodded and gave Lyn a long hug. "Auntie, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Lyn."

"Who's Camisama?"

Kasumi looked confused. "Where did you hear that name?"

"You used to say that name when you were in trouble. You did just now. Is he part of your past? Will I ever meet him?"

Kasumi placed her hands on Lyn's shoulders. "Lyn, I pray that you won't meet him for a long time. A long time."

"Aunt Kasumi, when will you tell me where you come from? I've always been so curious."

"Lyn, I…" Kasumi looked down. "I'm sorry, but"

"But what auntie? Why won't you tell me?"

"Lyndis, I swear you will one day learn of my origins, but I ask you to let me determine when to do so. There are complications to consider."

Lyn nodded. "I understand auntie."

123454321

Giles walked up to Kent. "How are they?"

"Lady Lyn is unharmed, but I am concerned with Miss Kasumi. She was mumbling some gibberish earlier. She stopped now, but it still bothers me."

"I don't she was mumbling gibberish." Giles scratched his chin. "If she was mumbling that instead of English, then that must be her first tongue. I never heard any language like it before. I wonder where she learned it."

Kent was slightly confused. "What do you mean Mr. Giles?"

"Kasumi and Ukyo were talking to each other with something that sounded like gibberish, but the way they were talking suggested that it was an actual language. That reminds me, where's Ukyo?"

Kent thought about that for a moment. "Now that you mention it, I have not seen her since yesterday."

Giles shook his head. "Great." Giles scratched his chin. "Kent, I want you to keep an eye on Ukyo when she gets back. I don't trust her too well and her not being here right now doesn't help her case any."

"Can I ask why you do not trust her Mr. Giles?"

Giles crossed his arms while thinking back to when they first met Ukyo. "The story she gave is weak at best. I swear she knew we were coming before we got there. Her reputation suggests that she can be trusted, but I didn't live this long without being careful and guarding my back."

"So why were you found in the plains without food or water?" Kent asked innocently.

Giles gave Kent a hooded look. "Who told you that you could talk?"

123454321

Erk had already gathered his belongings so he was helping Serra get hers. He noticed Leah in the corner accounting for her belongings. "May I ask you a question?"

Leah didn't look up from her bag. "Shoot."

"Where did you learn that spell?"

Leah looked at him confused. "What spell?"

"The one that made yourself invisible." Erk paused for a moment. "I admit as a mage it interests me. All the knowledge and rumors I've acquired about invisibility spells state that they take a while to cast and while you are invisible you cannot do much,' Erk pointed at Leah, "but you cast your spell instantly and you actually killed a man while invisible. I admit that was quite a feat."

Leah went back to her back. "It was no spell. Don't ask anythin' else, got it."

Erk nodded. He really wanted to inquire further, but he learned that if you don't do as Leah asks, things break. Those things usually end up being body parts. Erk really didn't want to ask Serra to heal him.

123454321

"There had better be a good reason you are calling me outside our normal time."

The spy looked at his boss through the orb. "There was an assassination attempt on Lyn sir. Kasumi was involved in the struggle."

"Is she harmed?"

"No sir. She was held at knifepoint, but she escaped."

"Anything else?"

"Yes, the red-headed female cast an invisibility spell but none of our magic detectors sensed it."

"Because it wasn't an invisibility spell. Keep an eye on her. She's one of the ones I'm after. Anything else?"

"No sir."

"Consider your pay doubled until the end of the mission, for hazard pay. This goes for all of you. Don't let me down." The orb deactivated.

The spy put his orb away and hopped over to his buddy to tell him the good news.

The boss leaned forwards towards the fire, revealing a man with thick glasses and long black hair. "So Saotome, you're stuck as a female and have no memories. Wonder how you managed that."

A/N: Whew! I actually completed this. This story will most likely be a long one.


	8. Chapter Seven: Encounters of Chance

Phoenix Emblem

A Ranma ½ Fire Emblem Crossover

Chapter Seven: Encounters of Chance

A/N: I do not want this story to die. It was my first fic that I put out and it holds a place in my heart. It may not be as popular as my others, but I will continue to work on it.

123454321

After everyone in the group was accounted for and everything was gathered, the group headed into Lycia. Lycia is a country divided up into many territories, each ruled by a marquess. Kent had suggested to head to Araphan, a territory which had good relations with Caelin. After two days traveling, the group made it to the city of Araphen a little weary but fine.

Kent rode on ahead to talk with the marquess. The rest of the group entered the city waiting for word from Kent.

Lyn looks around the town curiously. "So this is Araphan?"

Giles was looking at his orb keeping an eye out for trouble. It seems to be following him wherever he went lately. "That is correct. This is Araphen, the second largest city in Lycia."

Lyn nodded. "I see."

Giles glanced over to Ukyo, who seemed to be unusually happy for some reason. "Mind telling me what's up?" Giles asked her.

Ukyo smiled. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

Giles raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? You seem to be a bit… oh, what's the word… cheery."

Ukyo winked at Giles and then walked off. Giles shook his head. 'I'll never understand women.'

"What ya doin'?"

Giles glanced over to Leah, who was looking over his shoulder. "A little nosy, aren't we?"

Leah shrugged. "Goes with the job."

Giles rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I am keeping an eye out for any suspicious activity. With the recent attempts on Lyn's life, we need to be extra careful." Giles's eyes narrowed. "And it seems there is a shady individual nearby studying us. Could you keep an eye on him for me please?"

Leah looked at the orb and developed a smirk. "Sure thing." Leah quickly departed.

Giles shook his head. "Awfully eager, isn't she?" Giles noticed Kent coming back. 'That didn't take too long.'

The group walked over to Kent. "Any news?" Erk asked.

Kent nodded. "The marquess was not available to have an audience. The chancellor has asked for us to wait inside the castle until he is ready for us. He has allowed us to dine inside the castle while we are waiting."

Giles nodded. "I see. Well we better not keep the chancellor waiting."

"Finally, some decent food," Serra said. "These trail rations do not help my noble figure at all. Besides, they taste very bland. I need more flavor in my food."

Ukyo crossed her arms. "What's wrong with my cooking? I have been told I am an excellent cook."

'Not as good as Kasumi,' Giles thought with a slight smirk.

Sain, who was now moving around a bit, smiled. "You are a wonderful cook, Ukyo. You're cooking is like tasting the heavens."

Uyko smirked. "See?"

Giles leaned in close to Ukyo. "You do realize he would say that to any girl, no matter how it tasted, right?" he whispered so only Ukyo could hear.

"Someone help! The castle is on fire!"

The group looked over to a small crowd gathering near the castle. Indeed there was smoke coming out of the castle windows. Giles wanted to cry. 'Why me?'

Ukyo looked at the castle in horror. "Oh no."

In a flash, three swordsmen were in front of the group. The lead one pointed his blade at Lyn. "You're Lyndis, aren't you?"

Lyn was shocked. Giles cursed himself for being distracted at a critical moment. Before the man could strike, he crumpled to the ground with an arrow sticking out of his back.

The group looked at the savior in surprise. Lyn was the first to recover. "Who are you?"

Kent and Kasumi rushed up to Lyn. "Milady Lyndis! Are you all right?" Kent asked while Kasumi was looking Lyn over for any wounds.

Lyn nodded. "I'm fine. He… this man saved me."

Giles continued to curse himself while looking at his map. The rest of the swordsmen had scattered and were now regrouping. 'What are they going to do next?'

Kent looked at the savior. He was dressed like a nomad from the plains of Sacae. His long black hair was covered by a dark red neckerchief. His robes were of various browns and tans. His horse had a quiver strapped to its saddle. "May I ask your name?"

The nomad started to back up and turn around. "Wait!" Lyn called out. "Why did you help me?"

The nomad did not turn to face them. "I thought a Sacaean plainswoman was being attacked. I was mistaken."

"No, you were right. We are from Sacae." Lyn walked up to the nomad. "I am Lyn, the daughter of the Lorca chieftain. This is my aunt Kasumi, who helped raise me."

Kasmi bowed. "An honor to meet you."

The nomad turned around. His face showed shock. "The Lorca? There were survivors?"

Lyn nodded. "Yes."

"You should leave at once." The nomad looked towards the castle. "A blaze has started in the castle and it's spreading. Don't be foolish and waste the life I just saved."

Giles looked up from his orb. "Can you tell us what's going on? Is the marquess safe? I can't tell with my orb from here." 'Something is interfering with my orb, but I don't know what.'

The nomad looked at Giles. "The castle is under attack from Lundgren. The man who attacked you was probably one of the marauders." The nomad turned towards the castle. "As captain of the guard it is my duty to stop the attack."

Lyn nodded. "I see… All right then, we'll help you."

Giles sighed and shook his head. 'Note to self, must talk to Lyn about not volunteering us without talking to me first.' Giles turned towards Florina. "Flornia, fly high and see if you can spot the marquess through one of the windows. If you see archers, come back down immediately."

Florina nodded. "Okay."

Giles turned towards Sain. "Sain, get back towards the town and hide out. You are still too weak to help out."

Sain looked insulted. "But I can fight."

"Don't make me get Ukyo over here," Giles warned Sain.

Sain blanched. "Oh woe is me! Nobody believes in me."

Giles shook his head as Sain rode off. 'It's not that I don't believe in you, dimwit. You showed us enough courage and skill.' Giles turned towards the nomad. "Everything ready?"

The nomad nodded. "I thank you for the help. My name is Rath of the Kutolah."

"I'm Giles." Giles smirked. "Let's get your marquess back safe and sound."

"Hey Giles."

Giles looked towards his orb. "What is it Leah?"

"That thief is still keeping an eye on everything. He seems interested in Lyn for some reason."

Giles nodded. "Approach him and see if you can bring him here. I would like to talk to him."

Rath rode up to a small building next to the castle. "The marauders have the main entrances to the castle blocked and heavily guarded. There is a secret passageway to get inside the castle. To open it, we need to hit three switches. One switch is in each of the two barracks, and the third is in front of the passageway itself."

Giles nodded. "Sounds easy enough. So let's get in."

Rath nodded and tried to unlock the door to the first barracks, but nothing was happening. "I do not understand. This key is the master key for the barracks. It should work."

Giles groaned. "Great. I think this secret passage of yours isn't very secret right now."

THUD!

Giles looked to his side to see Leah in front of a young man with short light brown hair that was a bit unkempt. His clothing was light and a bit dirty. He had a dark red traveling robe that was also a bit dirty.

Giles also noticed something else about the man at the moment. "Leah, why is he tied up? And why did you drop him like a sack of potatoes?"

Leah shrugged. "He wasn't being very corporative, so I made him come. And he felt me up, so…"

"I said it was an accident," the man stated in his defense. He turned his attention to Giles. "And why did you send this woman after me? What did I ever do to you?"

Giles chuckled a bit embarrassed. "Sorry about that. Leah gets a bit over zealous sometimes. Let me get you out of those ropes." Giles started to untie the man. "So what's your name?"

"Matthew. A pleasure," he said slightly sarcastically. "What brings you to Araphan?"

Giles finished getting Matthew's hands untied. "Business. But you probably already knew that, didn't you?"

Matthew started untying his feet. "Why would you ask a question like that?"

Giles looked at his orb and noticed Kent and Rath heading to the second barracks. "Because I know you have been observing us since we arrived here."

Matthew finished taking the ropes off his feet and saw Giles's orb. "A Myclearian orb? You're a strategist?"

Giles sighed as he saw Kent and Rath returning back to the group. "No, I am an beggar that thought this was an apple. Damn near chipped a tooth finding out it wasn't."

Matthew smiled as he stood up. "Sarcasm in a situation like this? Rather odd, but I like it."

Giles watched as Rath and Kent returned. "I take it the other door didn't open either."

Rath shook his head. "No it did not. This troubles me."

Giles noticed Matthew trying to sneak off. "Move another step and I'll sick Leah on you."

Matthew stopped in mid step and looked over to the woman in question who was smiling. Matthew hung his head in defeat. "What do you need from me?"

Giles smirked. "Well, can you pick locks?"

Rath slightly glared at Giles. "Are you suggesting we use thieves to get into the barracks?"

Giles shrugged. "Why not? Unless they make mystic keys that can unlock any chest or door, we have no other options."

Leah pulled some tools out of her pouch. "Just tell me where the door is."

Matthew pulled similar tools from his pouch. "I can tell you're a slave driver."

Giles smirked. "Only to those I don't like." Giles turned his attentions to the rest of the group. "Kent, Ukyo, take Leah over to the far barracks and get that switch. Dorcas, Erk, stay with Matthew and get this door down. Once you guys get your switch head on over to the passage. Lyn, Kasumi, Rath, Serra, we're going in for switch three. Everyone stay on your guard." Giles went to his orb. "Florina, have you found the marquess?"

"No… I can't see him…"

"Understood." Giles looked over to Rath. "Rath, we can't locate the marquess. You know the castle better than anyone else here. Once we get the passage open, we'll leave it to you and your men to take care of the rest."

Rath nodded. "I understand."

Giles nodded. "Okay then, let's go. Everyone, be on your guard." Giles paused a moment. "Uh, forgot to ask earlier, but what do these switches look like?"

"They are torches," Rath replied. "Once you pull them forward you should hear some gears moving."

Giles slightly chuckled. "Yeah, that would be important to know. Thanks."

After grumbling about the unfairness of the situation, Matthew started working on lock number one while Rath and Kent took Leah over to lock two. It didn't take Matthew long to pick the lock. Once the door was open, they were swarmed with a number of foot soldiers wielding lances. Erk and Dorcas made short work of the group allowing Matthew to pull switch one. Ukyo and Kent encountered the same after Leah made short work of the lock at barracks two.

Meanwhile, the rest of the group was waiting outside of a wall. "So why are we waiting?" Lyn asked.

"The way into the outer chambers does not open until the first two switches," Rath replied. "Inside of the outer chamber is the third switch that will open the way to the castle."

Giles rubbed the bridge of his nose. "So why didn't you tell me until now? That would be something I need to know."

"You didn't ask," Rath replied with no sarcasm in his voice. "I see your companions reached their goals."

The wall in front of the group started to lower into the ground. "Impressive," Kasumi stated in a bit of awe.

"This was designed as a way to attack armies from where they least expect it," Rath stated. "It was also designed to allow entry into the castle during a situation like this."

Once the wall lowered enough to see inside, the group noticed a small group of soldiers inside. Rath and Kasumi started to fire arrows inside to thin the numbers before they retaliated. Once she was able to get over the wall, Lyn jumped in and started taking out any archers in the area. Once the area was clear they advanced towards the switch. In front of the switch were three knights. One was wearing green heavy armor, and the other two were wearing red heavy armor. They were in a defensive formation and did not look like they were about to rush the group.

Giles was not happy. "Damn it! This is why I don't like it when my orb can't see anything."

Rath glanced over to Giles. "You have a Myclearian orb?"

Giles gave Rath a humorless glare. "What did you think I have in my hand this whole time?"

"An apple."

While Giles stared at Rath stupidly trying to think of a comeback reply Rath reached into his pouch and produced a small crystal. Rath touched Giles's orb with the crystal, which caused both to glow. After a few seconds the glow died down. Giles noticed that he was now able to see inside the castle.

Rath put his crystal away. "Myclearian orbs are rare, but we encounter them often enough that it was determined that a suitable defense against their abilities was necessary. We also developed a way to allow our own tacticians to use theirs."

Giles glared at Rath. "You and I are not on speaking terms right now." Giles turned to his orb. "Everyone meet up here. We have a slight problem." Giles looked over to the knights who have not moved.

Once the group assembled, Giles looked over to the knights. "Anyone have any ideas?"

Rath rubbed his chin in thought. "I usually do not run into problems like this."

"If I use my magic"

Giles cut Erk off. "That could work, but other then you , Ukyo, and Dorcas, we have no one who can pierce that armor." Giles rubbed his chin in thought. "If they charged us we could use the open space to allow Wil, Kasumi, and Rath to take shots at the weak points of the armor, but right now with the way they are that's not happening." Giles used the orb to take a closer look at the knights. "Plus they all have Magical Pure Waters on them. Shit."

Lyn looked confused. "What's so special about Pure Water?"

Erk crossed his arms. "Drinking Magical Pure Water increases resistance to magic, so my magic will become ineffective against them." He sighed. "So much for that plan."

Giles slightly growled. "Rath, where in the hell is your marquess? I see every soldier inside your castle, but not him."

"He is on vacation at his summer retreat," Rath replied.

Giles turned to Leah. "Leah, would you be so kind as to lend me one of your daggers."

Leah placed her hands on her daggers. "These are my tools to get bloody revenge with. Get your own."

Giles glared at Rath. "Why didn't you say so earlier?" Giles yelled.

"You didn't ask," was Rath's stoic reply.

"Rath!" Ukyo yelled. "Stop this now!" Ukyo crossed his arms. "Where is he?"

Rath slightly cleared his throat in embarrassment. "He forgot his crystal this morning."

Giles looked over to Ukyo. "You know him, don't you?"

Kasumi put two and two together. "Ukyo, is it who I think it is?"

Ukyo chuckled. "I was planning on surprising you, but yeah, it's Ryoga." Ukyo glared at Rath. "And how did he forget his crystal this morning of all mornings! I told you three days ago we were coming."

During the conversation, the knights were talking amongst themselves. "Should we attack?" Lackey one asked.

"They do seem rather involved with their conversation," Lackey two observed. "They wouldn't notice us coming."

The lead knight thought about that for a moment. "You are right. Once we kill Lyndis, we flee immediately, understood."

Before the order to attack came, the wall behind the knights exploded. Lyn's group looked over and saw a man standing there with heavy green armor wielding a giant war hammer. He had short black hair with a yellow and black bandana wrapped around his forehead. "Where am I now?" he shouted in a mighty roar. It should be noted that the three knights that were standing in front of the wall when it exploded were now not moving at all.

Giles was in awe. He constantly switched his gaze between his orb and the new guy. "My orb didn't detect him coming at all."

Rath sighed. "I really wish he wouldn't do that."

Kasumi ran up to the new guy. "Ryoga!"

Ryoga noticed her coming. "Kasumi!" The two embraced in a hug. "How are you doing?" Ryoga looked over to Ukyo. "Why didn't you tell me Kasumi was coming also?"

Ukyo chuckled. "I thought it would be a great surprise."

Rath trotted over to Ryoga. "Your Lordship, are you unharmed?"

Ryoga broke the hug with Kasumi and looked over to Rath. "I am. I leave the eradication of Lundgren's forces to you."

Rath nodded. "As you wish." Rath went inside the castle to finish off the invading forces.

Giles walked up to Ryoga. "Your Lordship, allow me to introduce myself."

Ryoga smirked. "You're Giles, correct? I've heard a bit about you."

Giles was a bit shocked, but quickly figured something out. "Ukyo was hired by you, wasn't she?"

Ryoga motioned for the others to follow. "Come on inside. We'll discuss everything over some lunch."

A/N: Questions, comments, concerns, complaints, let me know. For those who've read this story before, I've edited a bit and a few details changed. Until next time, Peace!


	9. Chapter Nine: A Night of Discussions

Phoenix Emblem

A Ranma ½ Fire Emblem Crossover

Chapter Eight: A Night of Discussions

Beta read by: JSB

"English"

'Thought'

"**Japanese"**

123454321

Giles admired the room that Marquess Hibiki led them to. The dining area had a long table that could seat fourteen people made of expensive hardwood. Each chair around the table seemed to be made with the utmost care, something expected of a Lycian noble. The walls were lined with paintings of various subjects, bordered by red curtains. There were a few suits of armor standing along the walls as if they were keeping vigilance over the room.

Ryoga led the group that helped to save his territory to the table. "Please, be seated."

Giles shrugged and chose a spot not to far from the head where he assumed the Marquess would sit (the fanciest chair of the table was his big clue). Lyn sat at one of the two seats next to the head with her Aunt Kasumi next to her. Ukyo chose to sit in the other chair next to the head, across from Lyn, and next to Giles. Kent sat next to Kasumi, Sain sitting next to him, both wanting to be near Lyn and her aunt just in case something unfortunate happened.

Leah chose a spot far on the other side of the table, away from the main group. She pointed her knife at the seat across, motioning for Matthew to sit. Matthew started to object, but a glare from Leah stopped any words from coming out of his mouth. Serra sat next to Giles, which happened to be on the same side with Leah. Serra had dragged Erk to sit next to her. The purple haired mage was less than ecstatic with that but was partially relieved when Dorcas sat between him and Leah, becoming a buffer, shielding him from the female thief. Wil filled in the empty spot across from Dorcas. Embarrassed, Florina seated herself in the lone seat at the other end of the table from the Marquess, between Leah and Matthew.

Ryoga quietly cleared his throat. "I, Ryoga Hibiki, welcome you to Arapham. It is an honor to meet you all."

Lyn stood up and bowed. "It is an honor being here Marquess Hibiki. We are all weary from our travels and appreciate your hospitality."

Giles grinned. "And judging from the smells coming from your kitchen, the food too." The tactician suddenly felt the elbow of Ukyo hitting him in the side.

Ryoga chuckled. "It's alright, Ukyo. I'm sure everyone here is hungry for some good food."

Giles rubbed the spot where his neighbor elbowed him, trying to ease the pain. "You didn't have to hit that hard."

Wil looked around, seeming to be searching for someone. "Marquess Hibiki, where's Rath?"

Ukyo smiled. "Rath prefers to eat with his men. He says it promotes bonding."

Giles looked at Ukyo a bit strangely. "If you don't mind me asking, what is your connection with the Marquess? You sound like you are very familiar with this place."

"I actually have been living here for a while," Ukyo stated. "I stopped wandering around about a year ago."

Serra looked shocked. "How can someone such as yourself live in such a glamorous place and act like you do? You should have at least learned some manners and mannerisms of a lady of the court."

Ukyo started to crack her knuckles fully expressing her want to make Serra a pancake. Giles chuckled slightly while glancing around the table. Matthew was looking like he was plotting his escape, but that was very unlikely with Leah keeping a close eye on him, even while she was conversing with Florina. Dorcas and Erk were having a polite conversation concerning some of their experiences. Wil was looking like he was anxiously anticipating the food while Kent and Sain sat there patiently. Well, actually, Kent was waiting patiently while Sain was drumming his fingers on the table in boredom.

Giles turned his attention towards the Marquess. "Excuse me, Marquess Hibiki, but I am sure Ukyo has explained our situation to you. May I be so bold as to ask for your support in our cause?"

Ryoga started to chuckle. "Such a fancy way to ask for some help. You'll find, Giles, that I am not like many of the nobility you may have encountered. Of course I'll help Lyn in her quest."

Kasumi smiled. "Thank you Ryoga."

Ryoga looked over his shoulder and saw one of his servants walk into the room with a tray of food. "Ah, I see the food's ready. Let us feast."

123454321

After the meal was done, everyone retired to rooms that were provided by the Marquess. This allowed Ryoga, Ukyo, and Kasumi to sit down and have some time catch up with each other.

"**I'm sorry about your tribe Kasumi,"** Ryoga said with sympathy. He had dressed in more casual clothing for the night. **"That must have been very rough for you."**

Kasumi slowly nodded. **"It was. Now all I have is Lyn, and I don't want anything to happen to her."**

"**You haven't heard anything from Nabiki or Akane?"** Ryoga asked curiously.

Kasumi shook her head. **"Not one thing. Of course while with the Lorca we didn't get much word from the other countries, so I'm not too surprised. I had hoped luck would go my way and I would meet up with them by chance, but that hasn't happened yet." **Kasumi looked at Ryoga.** "What about the others? Shampoo, Mousse, Kuno, and… Ranma. Have you heard anything?"**

Ryoga leaned back in his chair. **"No. That girl, Leah, seems to be a clue as to what happened to Ranma though."**

"**She doesn't know Japanese,"** Ukyo pointed out. **"Plus she doesn't change with warm water. Just because she looks like Ran-chan's female side doesn't mean-"**

Ryoga put a hand up to stop her. **"True, but remember about the ladle Herb had? It locked Ranma in his cursed form. And remember, that strange light centered on Ranma when it entered the room. It may have reacted with his curse."**

Kasumi nodded. **"That is true."** Kasumi smiled. **"You seem so much more mature Ryoga. I guess being a lord has really changed you."**

Ryoga smiled nervously. **"Yeah… I guess. Though I still can get lost easily."**

"**I remember Rath mentioning a crystal," **Kasumi noted.** "Is that what you have been using to find your way around?"**

Ryoga nodded**. "It's actually two crystals. One for direction, the other to nullify the effects of my Jusenkyo curse."**

Kasumi's mood slightly darkened.** "I still haven't forgiven you for keeping it a secret from my sister, Ryoga. She was very upset with you."**

Ryoga slightly lowered his head. **"And she has every right to be. I only hope she can forgive me someday."**

Ukyo slapped Ryoga on the back. **"I'm sure she will. It's getting late Kasumi. Maybe you should go to bed. It may be a while before we can sleep in a comfy bed again. Better take advantage while we can."**

Kasumi nodded as she stood up. "**I am getting a bit tired. I think you're right, I will retire for the night."**

Ryoga stood up and hugged Kasumi. **"It is good to see you again. We'll talk some more before you head off tomorrow. Have a good night Kasumi."**

Kasumi smiled. **"You too Ryoga."**

Ukyo watched Kasumi go down the hall towards her room. **"I can't believe you didn't tell her Ryoga," **she said just loud enough for Ryoga to hear.** "Of all of us, she deserves to know the most."**

Ryoga shook his head. **"It would break her heart. You know that."**

"**With everything she's been through she would welcome any news,"** Ukyo countered. **"Just because you don't like it doesn't mean she will either."** Ukyo glared at Ryoga. **"Or is it you're hoping she will change and choose you instead?"**

"**Like you're still holding a flame for Ranma?"** Ryoga spat back.

Ukyo crossed her arms. **"So what if I am? At least I have a shot."**

"**If you swing the other way,"** Ryoga countered. **"Cause it doesn't look like she's changing anytime soon."**

Ukyo slapped Ryoga. **"You stubborn pig."** Ukyo stormed off to her room. Ryoga just watched her walk off.

123454321

Sain smiled as he laid on the bed that was provided for him. "Ah, this is the life. No watch to stand, a warm bed, and a good meal in our stomachs. The only thing missing is a beautiful lady to share the evening with."

Kent shook his head. "Is that all you think about, Sain? There is more to life than food and women."

Sain smiled. "Yes there is. You forgot the ale."

Kent shook his head. "Why do I try?"

Sain smirked. "You know why. We've been together for far too long." Sain scratched his chin. "Quite an interesting night tonight, wouldn't you say?"

Kent nodded. "To think that Ukyo is a lady of this court. That was a very interesting revelation."

Sain nodded. "And Lundgren doesn't like this marquess either. And he is willing to help us."

"His help will be limited," Kent stated. "As a Marquess he will have to balance home defense and politics at the same time. He cannot start an open war with Lundgren without suffering from backlash of the other Marquees."

Sain shrugged. "That's why I'm a soldier and not a noble. I can't deal with all of that. I prefer to spend my time looking at beautiful ladies versus diplomatic treaties." Sain crawled under his sheet. "We better enjoy our time in the lap of luxury, my friend. Good night."

Kent mulled over a few thoughts going into his bed. Thoughts about how they were going to get to Caelin, and how much help Marques Habiki was going to give Lady Lyndis.

123454321

"I cannot believe they let some commoner like yourself share a room with me, a lady in high regard with Ostia," Serra stated with anger in her voice. "I ordered them to not-"

"Will ya shaddup?" Leah nearly yelled. "I am tired, cranky, and want nothin' more than to get some decent shuteye." Leah slightly growled. "Can't believe they stuck you with me. This is ridiculous."

"I see that we agree on one thing," Serra said while getting ready for bed. "I will advise you this. Do not think about harming, or even touching me while I rest. I am to arrive to Ostia unharmed as per our agreement, understand?"

Serra became irritated when Leah didn't answer. Turning around she saw that Leah was already asleep. "You're supposed to make sure I am not harmed," Serra said softly, irritated. "How are you supposed to do that asleep?" Serra slid into her bed. "It seems I overpaid for your services."

123454321

"I think you two should consider letting me go."

Wil and Dorcas looked at each other. "Why?" Dorcas asked innocently.

Matthew, who was currently tied up and lying against the floor on the far side of the room, groaned. "Because this isn't right," he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Wil went up to the thief and looked right in his eyes. "We have several reasons for not letting you go. One, you were spying on Lady Lyndis and won't tell us why. Two, you have tried several times to get away from us."

"Giles said to do this, and that is reason enough," Dorcas stated. "Giles will talk to you in the morning, and if you want this treatment to end, it would be wise to explain yourself then. Until then, have a good night."

As Wil and Dorcas slumbered, Matthew smirked. 'Getting in this group was easier than I thought. Now not being discovered, that is the tricky part.'

123454321

Florina and Lyn were quite tired themselves and they prepared to retire. "Lyn?"

"Yes Florina?"

"When we get to Caelin, what are you going to do?"

Lyn paused for a moment. "I have not thought much about that. I want to see my grandfather, but I know my granduncle will not be pleased to see me. He may even try to kill me as soon as we arrive."

"Will you fight him?" Florina asked worriedly.

"If he raises arms against me, I will. I have come a long way to see my grandfather, and I do not intend on lying down as soon as I arrive. If my granduncle wants a fight over something as petty as power or a throne, then it shows what kind of man he truly is." Lyn looked towards the window. "I detest men like him, letting their greed overrule their actions. It is men like him that corrupt others, spreading their filth. My granduncle, The Taliver bandits, people like them do not deserve mercy." Lyn sighed heavily. "I'm sorry Florina, I shouldn't have-"

Florina placed a hand on Lyn's shoulder, stopping her in mid sentence. "It's alright."

Lyn smiled. "You're a good friend Florina." Lyn yawned. "Maybe we should retire for the night. I am very tired."

123454321

Giles and Erk went to bed, both not wasting much time with talking. Giles wanted a comfortable bed to lie on and finally have a chance to sort out the events of the day. Erk was happy he wasn't around Leah and Serra for a while.

Giles and Erk slept soundly, both dreaming of being in better worlds, where certain people no longer existed.

"Damn shaman, Damn Demona," Giles mumbled in his sleep.

"I wasn't getting paid enough," Erk mumbled in his sleep.

123454321

The next morning, Giles and Matthew were sitting across from each other at the breakfast table. "Matthew," Giles started. "I do appreciate the help you gave us yesterday against Lundgren's forces, but you still haven't given us a reason on why you were watching us so intently. As you can see, I was very lax with you last night, mostly as a test, and I can see you want to stay with us. And now I ask why. Why are you tailing us?"

Matthew was looking confused. "You call tying me up and having me spend the night in ropes lax?"

Giles smirked. "We tied you up without doing a weapons check, and I know a thief like yourself wouldn't go anywhere without at least one concealed dagger somewhere on your person. So you could have cut your ropes and slipped out last night. Again, I ask why. Why didn't you?"

Matthew looked at Giles calmly. "I was hearing rumors about the granddaughter of the Marques of Caelin was traveling with a ragtag group and I was interested. And as to your concern abut me not escaping last night, what would that get me? A wanted poster everywhere I go?"

Giles slowly nodded. "I agree with your point about not escaping last night. But about the rumors, what exactly have you been hearing?"

Matthew shrugged. "Some here and there. Not much talk about them unless you press your ear against the ground. I happen to know a few people who do that sort of thing and they owed me a few favors, so…" Matthew shrugged again.

Giles slowly stoked his chin, which had no facial hair on it so it looked a bit ridiculous. "I see. Maybe you can help us after all."

Matthew raised an eyebrow. "Come again?"

Giles stood up. "I need your talents of information gathering, Mr. Matthew. You help us, and I can put a good word in with Lady Lyndis about giving you… an ample reward. What do you say to that?"

Matthew thought about that for a few moments. "Sounds fair to me. When do I begin? And can you untie me please? These ropes are chaffing my legs."

123454321

The group was at the city gate, making final preparations to leave. Ryoga rode up to the group with Ukyo and Rath by his side. "I am sorry you can't spend a few more days here Lady Lyndis," Ryoga said with grace.

"I would love to, but I must go to my grandfather before anything can happen to him," Lyn said with a hint of sorrow.

Ryoga nodded. "I fully understand." He cleared his throat. "I was talking with my advisors last night and we agreed a large group would not be wise for travel and for taking back Caelin from your granduncle. A small group like this would be best for traversing the terrain, but I will not let you leave unless you take Ukyo and Rath with you."

Both Lyn and Rath looked shocked. "Lord Hibiki? Who will defend the castle in my absence?" Rath asked confused.

Ryoga smirked. "I can take care of myself Rath. Lady Lyndis needs your help more than I do."

Rath nodded. "I understand, My Lord. I will personally see to it that Lady Lyndis arrives in Caelin unharmed."

"I know you will," Ryoga replied with a smile. "You are a good man."

"Thank you for everything Lord Hibiki," Giles said with sincerity.

Ryoga handed Giles a bag. "This isn't much, but this should be enough to buy enough supplies to get to Caelin. Ukyo also has some more rations and healing supplies for now." Ryoga sighed. "I would give you more, but I can't with everything going on. The economy's in a small slump and I can't afford to give much more."

Giles nodded. "I understand, and I again thank you."

Kasumi hugged Ryoga. "Thank you for everything Ryoga."

Ryoga blushed. "Aww… don't mention it."

Ukyo cleared her throat. "We should get going. The longer we stay here, the longer it will take to get to Caelin."

Giles nodded. "Alright, if everyone's ready, let's get this show on the road."

A/N: Questions, comments, concerns, complaints, let me know. Until next time, peace!


End file.
